Vegas Nightmare
by jenny crum
Summary: A pre wedding party for Derek and Penelopes daughter and JJ and Reids son turns to tragedy when several members of the bridal party including the bride to be are taken hostage by a man seeking revenge on Derek and the team, will they be able to find the girls before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 1

Penelope Morgan smiled as she watched her 18 year old daughter Kerri as she twirled around in her wedding dress, as she watched her twirl memories of when she was a little girl in pigtails twirling around in a dress came back to her mind. Kerri walked over and kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "momma are you alright"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "I'm fine sweetpea, just fine, these are happy tears".

Kerri looked over her shoulder at her two best friends in the world, 18 year old Jasmine Hotchner and 18 year old Mia Reid, Jasmine said, "I can't believe that you are marrying Mia's brother next week". Kerri grinned and said, "Henry ?the only man I have ever loved, he is my forever", Penelope smiled and said, "you and Henry remind me so much of your dad and me".

Jasmine grinned and said, "aunt P they suck face allllll the time", Penelope grinned and said, "yep definitley like me and her dad" Kerri laughed and said, "mommmmmmmmmmmmmm". Penelope grabbed her purse and headed toward the door and said, "don't forget we are leaving for Vegas in an hour", Mia said, "yeah babyyyyy we are having a parrrrr tayyyy".

Derek walked into the room and said, "what is this about a parrrr tayyyyy"?, Penelope laughed and said, "come on old man, we need to make sure that we have everything packed for the trip". He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently and said, "Mallory was looking for you honey, she said that you have her DVD in your purse".

Penelope waved at the girls and said, "don't forget girls Nonno's plane is leaving in an hour", Kerri said, "we won't forget momma, we are going to grab our bags and head to the car". She winked at her daughter and said, "I love you sweetie", I love you to momma", when Derek and Penelope were heading out the door they passed Henry walking in.

Mia saw him walking into the room and said, "ohhhhhh no you don't big brother it's bad luck for you to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony and you know that". He held up his hands and said, "alright alright", Kerri said, "just give me a minute and then I'm alllllll yours", he laughed and said, "I'll hold you to that", she grinned and said, "forever my love, forever".

Jasmine smiled as she walked over to Henry and said, "I have never seen Kerri so happy as she is when she is with you", he sighed happily and said, "she is my life Jaz and that will never change". Henry said, "when are you and Tony finally gonna go out"?, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "when he asks me".

Kerri sighed and said, "I can't believe that in a week you are going to be my sister in law", Mia laughed and said, "I can't wait either, you are my best friend and in a week you become my sister". Kerri hung her dress back on the hanger and then walked over and hugged her friend and said, "you and Jaz are my best friends in the whole world and I love you".

Mia sighed happily and said, "we better get you back to my brother before he sends a search party out looking for us", Kerri said, "speaking of search parties where did you and my brother get off to the other night"?, she laughed and said, "we were just out talking that's all", Kerri said, "sureeeeeeee you were Mia, sureeeeee".

Mia blushed and said, "you know that I have always had a crush on Jamie and he finally feels the same about me soooooo", Kerri hugged her friend and said, "I am so happy for you Mia". The laughed as they walked into the other room, she was grabbing her things when her future husband saw her from across the room.

Henry walked over to his fiancee and wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you about ready to head to Vegas"?, she turned in his arms and kissed his lips and said, "I am Mr. Reid". He looked down at her engagement ring and said, "in a week you are going to be Mrs. Reid are you ready for that"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am Mr. Reid, I am".

Jasmine laughed and said, come on Mia it's time for us to grab our stuff we leave for the airstrip in less than a half hour", she nodded her head and said, "you guys about ready to head out"?, the lovebirds smiled as they intertwined their fingers. Jasmine and Mia were coming out into the living room when they saw Tony and Jamie walking toward them.

Tony smiled and said, "here beautiful let me help you with your bags", she grinned and said, "thank you", he winked at her as he picked up her bags, Mia smiled as Jamie reached and took her bags and said, "let me carry those for you sweetie". He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips and Kerri laughed and said, "alright alright break it up".

Jamie smiled and said, "cute sis", she hugged her brother and said, "I'm just teasing little brother", Derek came to the door and said, "come on guys it's time for us to head toward the airstrip" and he watched as children came running down the stairs saying, "coming daddddddd". He glanced over his shoulder and saw his baby girl laughing and shaking her head.

Little did they know that they were all being watched and soon their happiness was going to be torn apart for revenge


	2. Chapter 2

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 2

This chapter has sexual content

The trip to the airstrip didn't take long and soon everybody was walking onto the plane, when Derek and Penelope got on the plane they couldn't help but smile when they saw Kerri, Henry, Jamie and Mia sitting together. Penelope laughed when she heard her 4 year old twins squealing, "momma momma", she then intertwined fingers with her husband and quickly made their way to the babies.

Hotch and Emily were sitting with Jack and their 7 year old son Adam and Adam was talking about his softball tournament that started in a few weeks and Emily ruffled his hair and laughed as he shook his head and said, "mommmmmmmm don't mess my hair". Reid and JJ were sitting with their 9 year old daughter Ashley and 5 year old son Zack talking about the things they were going to do on the trip.

Derek looked over his shoulder and saw his mom and Rossi cuddled up talking about something and he smiled when he saw Dave laugh at something his mom had said. Penelope leaned in and whispered, "I love you hotstuff", he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "how about later you show me just how much", she giggled and said, "count on it hotstuff, count on it".

From his spot hiding behind the hanger a man pulls out his cell phone and dials a number, after a few rings he says, "the plane is getting ready to take off and everybody is on board". The man on the other end says, "good, you know what to do", the man says, "yes sir and we should be in Vegas in a few hours".

The boss said, "when you get them you know where to bring them", the man said, "yes sir and the second the cargo is secure we will let you know sir", the man said, "I look forward to hearing from you" and seconds later the call ended. The man quickly got out of his car and made his way to meet a few of his friends and said, "alright boys lets get this show on the road".

The flight to Vegas was filled with laughter and for the little ones it was filled with naps and soon they were getting ready to land at one of the many airfields in Vegas. When they got off the plane everybody grabbed their things and made their way toward the cars that Dave had waiting on everybody to ride back to the hotel.

Penelope looked at everybody and said, "we have a few hours before the party starts sooooooo who's for getting to the hotel and changing their clothes and hopping into the huge pool"?, everybody said in unison "meeeeeeee". Penelope laughed as her handsome husband wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer when they got inside the limo.

About 30 minutes later everybody was changing their clothes so that they could have some fun in the pool before the party, Penelope smiled as she put her little girls hair up in ponytails. Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "momma loves you Hannah", the other little girl pouted and said, "wha bout me momma"?, she kissed the top of the other little girls head and said, "momma loves you to Haley", the little girls ran off squealing, "yayyyyyyyy".

Derek walked into the room and said, "well I just passed two very happy little girls", Penelope walked over and kissed her husband on the lips and said, "you did huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeppppp, just what did you tell them to make them that happy"?, she smiled and kissed his lips again and said, "I told them that I loved them".

Derek stuck out his bottom lip and said, "what about me momma, don't you love my anymore"?, she ran her palm across his crotch and said, "ohhhh I do my love, I do". He growled and said, "woman the things you are doing to me right now", she winked at him and he said, "how about I get momma to keep an eye on the twins so we can have a little time alone"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good handsome, but maybe your mom and Rossi have some plans of their own".

He pulled out his cell and made a call and after a few rings he heard, "hello baby boy", he laughed and said, "hey momma we need a favor", she said, "sure honey, what do you need"?, Derek smiled at his wife as she started taking her shirt off, she tossed it across the room, she then ever so slowly removed her bra and tossed it across the room.

Fran said, "helloooooooo baby boy", he said, "ohhhhhh yeah sorry momma, we were wondering if you can keep an eye on the girls at the pool for us"?, she laughed and said, "sure honey, I would love to". He grinned and said, "thanks momma, we appreciate it", she laughed and said, "I'm sure you do baby boy, I'm sure you do".

When Derek turned around he moaned as he saw his baby girl standing there naked, he walked over and crashed his lips against hers, Penelope wasted no time in sliding his pants and boxers down over his ass. He toed off his shoes and stepped away from her long enough to kick his clothes to the side, he then took her in his arms again.

He picked her up and set her on the dresser, she smiled up at him and said, "I love you hotstuff", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you to baby girl". He then lined himself up at her entrance and as he thrusted inside her they both moaned in pleasure, the pace started out slow and easy but quickly quickened.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside her, she moaned his name as he pounded into her over and over, there wasn't another woman for him, his baby girl was it and he had loved her since that first day he called her the wrong name. Penelope knew that there would never be another man for her but her hotstuff, he was the only man that she had truly ever loved or ever would love.

The room was filled with the sound of their moans and groans as they reached the highest of pleasures as wave after wave of bliss rolled over both of them". Penelope collapsed against his chest and said, "damn baby boy that was amazing", he kissed the top of her head and said, "yes it was goddess, yes it was".

She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "so now the question is are you ready for round 2 or would you rather head out to the pool"?, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and kissed her lips and said, "what do you think"?, they fell against the bed and she laughed as she quickly straddled his waist and as she sank down on him he closed his eyes and moaned her name.

Downstairs at the pool everybody was having a great time splashing around in the water, they were having such a great time that they didn't notice several men watching them from all around the area. Kerri wrapped her arms around her fiancee and kissed his lips and said, "I love you Mr. Reid", he smiled and said, "and I love you Ms. Morgan soonnnnnn to be Mrs. Reid".

One man pulled out his cell and snapped several pictures of Kerri, Mia and Jasmine and sent them, meanwhile in Chicago a man was recieving pictures of the girls. He ran his finger over the picture of Kerri and said, "beautiful, so very beautiful, it's a shame that I have to hurt you but after what your dad and his team did to me and my dad I have no choice".

He scrolled through the pictures and smiled down at the two beautiful best friends, he knew that taking those three girls would hurt the entire team and that was the one thing he was after, making them pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 3

About 2 hours later the party was in full swing and everybody was laughing and having a great time, Jaz and Tony were dancing while Jamie and Mia were sitting at a table holding hands. Penelope and her hotstuff were dancing in the center of the room with Hotch, Emily, JJ and Reid, the room was filled with all of their family and friends as the bride and groom to be were laughing in the center of the floor.

Henry wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "why don't we slip away and have some time aloneeeeeeee", Kerri laughed and said, "there will be plenty of time for that after the party tonight". He sighed as he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and showing you how much I love you".

Kerri leaned in and gently kissed his lips and said, "I love you so much Henry, you are my everything", Kerri looked in the corner and saw her brother kissing Mia and she smiled. Henry grinned at her and said, "what are you smiling about"?, she said, "my baby brother is finally making a move on Mia", he grinned and said, "it's about time", she kissed his lips and said, "it sure is honey, it sure is".

Henry looked out onto the dance floor and saw Tony and Jaz dancing close and said, "it looks like Tony and Jaz are getting together to", she smiled and said, "I want all of our friends as happy as we are". He kissed her lips and said, "so do I beautiful, so do I", the happy couple danced several more dances with their friends before heading to the tables.

The famalies were all sitting close to the future bride and groom when Derek got up and walked over to his daughter and said, "may I have this dance baby girl"?, she stood up and put her hand in his and said, "I would love that daddy". Derek led her to the center of the floor and smiled as they started dancing to, "Daddy's Little Girl".

She looked up at him and with tears streaming down her face she said, "I love you daddy", he took one hand and wiped away the tears and said, "I love you to princess and you will always be my baby girl, always". She smiled as she laid her head on his chest and they danced across the floor, Penelope smiled as the twins crawled up in her lap and whispered, "daddy dancin wif sissy momma".

Penelope kissed the top of their heads and said, "yes he is, doesn't he look handsome"?, the little girls giggled and Haley said, "he wooks so haneysome momma". She laughed as she watched the rest of the father daughter dance and soon he walked her back over to her fiancee and said, "thanks for the dance baby girl".

Kerri looked up at and said, "thanks daddy, I love dancing with you", he winked at her as he walked over and sat down beside Penelope and smiled when one of the twins jumped into his lap. About an hour later Kerri stood up and said, "I'll be right back, nature calls", Jaz and Mia got up and said, "we'll come with you".

They were all three laughing and talking as they walked inside the bathroom, a few minutes later Jaz walked out of the bathroom first and immediately felt a wet cloth across her nose. She kicked and elbowed her attacker and the more she struggled the faster everything was going black, the last thing she saw before everything went black was Kerri and Mia walking out the door.

Kerri ran over and started hitting on the man that was holding Jaz and she felt someone come up behind her and cover her mouth with a cloth, she stomped his foot and screamed, "HELPPPPPPP", before the cloth went over her mouth and nose again. She struggled hoping that someone heard her cry for help but things started getting black.

Mia was struggling with a man as he roughly held the cloth over her mouth, she elbowed him in the stomach and he lost his grip, she took a few steps and he said, "stupid bitch, you are going to pay for that". He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around and slapped her hard across the face, she swung at him and that is when her face connected with the damp cloth.

It didn't take long before everything started going black, the men kept a close eye to make sure that nobody was coming, when all three girls were knocked out they were each tossed over a mans shoulder and carried to outside to a waiting van. Once all three girls were cuffed so they couldn't get away when they woke up the man pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

After a couple of rings the man said, "it's done", the man on the other end of the phone smiled and said, "good, I'll see you all in a few hours and please be careful with my cargo". The man smiled and said, "yes sir", when the call ended the man stood there smiling as he looked out a window, he took a deep breath and said, "revenge is ours dad, revenge is ours".


	4. Chapter 4

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 4

A few minutes had passed and the girls still hadn't come back to the table, Penelope stood up and said, "I'm going to go check on the girls and make sure that everything is alright". She leaned over and kissed Derek on the lips gently before heading toward the bathrooms, she walked inside the bathroom and called the girls names and got no response.

She walked out into the area in front of the bathroom and found a bracelet, she picked it up and it said, "Kerri", she looked around the area and started panicing when she still saw no sign of the girls. Penelope took a deep breath and ran back into the room where everybody was, Derek looked up and said, "baby girl,what's wrong"?, she shook her head and said, "the girls aren't back there, as a matter of fact this is all I found".

Derek stood up when he saw that it was the bracelet that they had given her for her birthday a few months earlier, Henry stood up and said, "wwwhere is she aunt P, where's Kerri"?, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I don't know sweetie, I don't know where they are". Hotch and the rest of the team gathered quickly and headed toward the bathroom to see if they could find any clues as to where the girls had gone.

Henry was in front, followed closely by Tony and Jamie, once they got to the bathroom the team went into agent mode and started searching the area for clues. JJ and Emily both gasped when they found a trail of blood, Reid said, "we need to get the CSI's here and get this blood typed and crossmatched to see if it belongs to one of the girls".

Jamie walked over to his dad and said, "who would take them dad"?, Derek put his hands on his sons shoulders and said, "I don't know son but I promise you that we will find them". Hotch held Emily in his arms and said,", "Jaz is going to be fine Em, she is her mothers daughter", Emily laid her head on his chest and said, "I want my baby back Aaron".

Hotch ran his hand up and down her back and said, "we'll get her back Em, I promise, Tony walked over to Jamie and Henry and said, "who would take the girls and why"?, Henry said, "it could be a kidnapping for ransome or". Tony said, "orrrrr what"?, Jamie took a deep breath and said, "they could have been taken because of revenge".

Henry said, "the girls didn't do anything, why would they hold something that our parents did against them"?, Jamie said, "our parents are the best of the best Henry and they will get the girls back and they will do it soon". Henry took a deep breath and said, "I know you're right Jamie but I don't know where my fiancee is or my sister and our friend".

Penelope walked over and said, "the girls are going to be alright, they are tough and they are fighters and I swear to God if anybody has hurt any of those girls I will rip their heart out and shove it up their dying asses". Jamie smiled and said, "that my friends is a momma bear and I feel sorry for the people that have the girls when dad, uncle Hotch, Reid and Nonno get hold of them".

It didn't take long after Hotch made a call before the CSI's were on the scene, they quickly got samples of the blood and in a matter of a couple of minutes were able to tell that the blood was AB". JJ looked at Reid and said, "of the three girls Mia is the only one that has that type", she put her head in her hands and said, "what have they done to our baby Spence"?, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "the good thing is that it isn't much blood so it could be from a small cut or a nose bleed or something minor like that".

JJ took a deep breath and nodded her head and said, "you're right, you're right", Derek said, "what are we going to do now"?, Hotch said, "we need to see if we can get video survelience and see if it shows anything". Penelope held up her hand and said, "on it bossman", before they could say anything Penelope, JJ and Emily were heading toward the security office.

Meanwhile Kerri starts waking up, she tries to grab her head but is unable to because she realizes her hands are cuffed above her head, when her vision clears she sees her two best friends unconscious beside her. She looks around and sees that they are alone in the back of a van and by the feel of the bumps they are hitting they are close to the airport.

She struggles against her restraints but to no avail they don't budge, she leans over toward Jax and says, "Jaz are you alright, can you hear me"?, at first she gets no response and then she hears moaning. When Jasmines eyes open she says, "what the hell happened"?, Kerri said, "someone has taken us and we are heading toward the airport, I can tell by the bumps and the smell of airplane fuel".

Jaz says, "where is Mia"?, Kerri motioned behind her and said, "she's over there, I can see her breathing but so far she hasn't woke up", Jaz moved over as much as she could and said, "oh my god she's bleeding". Kerri said, "can you tell where the blood is coming from"?, Jaz said, "it is coming out of the side of her mouth".

Kerri said, "son of a bitch must have hit her", it wasn't long before Mia started moving around, when her eyes opened she said, "what the hell happened and who hit me"?, Jaz said, "somebody took us right after we came out of the bathroom but we don't know who or why". She tried to wipe the blood off her face and said, "the bastards cuffed us, why would they do that"?, Kerri said, "so that we can't escape".

Mia said, "I wonder if our parents know that we are missing yet"?, Jaz said, "I'm sure they do because we have been gone for a while because it is almost dark outside". The van stopped and the doors flew open and the girls saw the smiling faces of 6 very strong men, one man said, "I'm sorry that I hit you but you were getting out of control".

Mia looked at him and said, "paybacks are a bitch", he laughed and said, "touche baby touche", she kicked her feet at him and said, "don't call me baby you sick fucker". He pointed his finger at her and said, "now now now is that the same mouth that you kiss Jamie with"?, she said, "how do you know about me and Jamie"?, he laughed and said, "honey we know about everyyyyyyyything about the three of you and all of your famalies".

The men took the cuffs from above the girls head and pulled them out of the van, Kerri said, "where are we going"?, he leaned in to where their noses were almost touching and said, "you will find that out later sweetie". She smiled at him and then headbutted him in the face and said, "ohhhh sorry about that".

He rubbed his forehead and said, "don't worry baby you will get paid back for that later", she laughed and said, "I'll be looking forward to it", he slid his hand down her body stopping at her breasts and said, "so will I". Kerri then watched as her friends were pulled out of the van and led toward a plane that was waiting on the end of the field.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 5

Derek paced as the CSI's were collecting fingerprints, Hotch said, "let's just hope that whoever has the girls is in the system so that way at least we know who has them". Fran was watching the younger kids so that the parents could all focus on finding the girls, she was trying to keep the kids busy by getting them to play with the blocks and crayons she had brought.

Reid said, "I swear they had better not have hurt my baby, if they have I will kill them", JJ wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "why is this happening Spence, why"?, he kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I don't know Jayje but the one thing I can tell you is that we will find them".

Minutes slowly turned to hours and soon the girls had been missing for 5 hours and the parents were worrying themselves silly, they wondered what their daughters were going through and when they would see them again. Penelope was working on the surveilence footage, she was taking it frame by frame trying to see the faces of the bastards that had her daughter.

Meanwhile on the plane the man walks over to Kerri and says, "don't worry baby soon you will be at your new home", she spit in his face and said, "my home is in Virginia with my fiancee Henry Reid". He wiped his face and said, "I have been good to you so far but if you don't stop being that way I am going to let you feel my temper and trust me girls you don't want that".

Jaz watched as he caressed the side of Kerri's face and said, "why are you doing this, what have we done to you"?, the man walked over to her and Mia and said, "you have done nothing it was your parents that has caused all the problems". Mia said, "you know statistics say that about 60% of kidnappers get caught in the first 60 to 72 hours".

The man rolled his eyes and said, "you have to be Spencers daughter", Mia smiled and said, "I am and proud of it", he laughed and said, "your father is a very smart man and your mom is very beautiful and it is easy to see that you are so much like her". Mia looked at Jaz and said, "when do we get to talk to our parents"?, the man kissed the top of her head and said, " Mia, Mia, Mia that will come in due time, they will get to see you after we get you home and get changed".

Kerri said, "changed, why are we going to be changing clothes"?, he pointed his finger at her and said, "enough questions for now ladies, we will be home in about another hour so lay back and enjoy the flight because I promise you life as you know it is going to change when we get there". The girls all looked at each other as he walked over and sat down with the other men.

Jaz said, "what do you think he meant by that"?, Kerri said, "I think they are gonna torture us and videotape it and send it to our parents to show them what they have caused". Mia said, "they were only doing their job", Jaz said, "don't worry Mia, our parents will find us and then Kerri and Henry are going to get married and you and I are going to be happy with Tony and Jamie".

Mia smiled and said, "I miss momma and daddy", Kerri said, "so do I but Jaz is right momma and daddy and the rest of the team will find us and then I would not want to be in these mens shoes for anything". The men looked over their shoulders to see the girls sitting and talking about Kerri and Henry's wedding,  
a wedding that wouldn't happen and happiness that would never come.

Penelope was watching footage when she saw the girls come out of the bathroom, she watched as her daughter fought the men first followed by Jaz and then Mia and she watched as Mia was slapped across the face before she to succomed to the damp cloth. JJ watched helplessly as the three girls were carried away on the shoulders of the men that had attacked them.

Penelope pulled up the faces of the men and started running checks on them to see if she could find them in the system and sadly none of them were in her system for any criminal activities but she was able to pull up addresses on the men in Chicago. She wrote the addresses down quickly before her and JJ then headed back into the room to fill the rest of the team in on what she had found.

When Derek saw his wife running toward him he knew that she had found something and met her in the middle of the room, he along with the rest of the team filled with rage as Penelope filled them in on what she saw on the footage. Hotch said, "were you able to find any records on any of them"?, she sadly shook her head and said, "no bossman but I was able to find out their names and addresses but they aren't from around here".

Dave said, "where are they from Kitten"?, she looked at Derek and said, "Chicago, they are from Chicago", Derek looked at Hotch and said, "we need to get there as soon as possible and start trying to find the girls". Hotch said, "we have no idea where they are Morgan, no idea at all", Derek said, "we can go to the addresses baby girl found and see if we can find anything there", he nodded his head and said, "wheels up in 20 and Penelope I need you to come with us".

She nodded her head and said, "let me go and tell Fran that we are leaving", Derek said, "tell her that we will call her as soon as possible", Jamie, Henry and Tony ran over and said, "where are we going"?, Reid said, "you aren't going anywhere, we are". Henry said, "dad Kerri is going to be my wife, I have every right to go with you".

Jamie looked at Derek and said, "dad Mia is my girlfriend and I want to go and help look for her, please don't try to stop me", Tony looked at the team and said, "Jaz is my girlfriend to and I want to help find her, the way I look at it the more people that are looking the faster we will find them", Derek then looked at Hotch and nodded his head and said, "I agree with the boys".

Hotch sighed and said, "alright you can come but you have to listen to us, do you hear me"?, they all three nodded their heads in agreement and in unison said, "yes". Penelope kissed her girls and said, "momma will call you as soon as she can and I want you to be good for Nana okay"?, the girls smiled at her and said, "we will momma, we pomise".

The team grabbed their things and headed toward the door, Peneoope and Derek stopped in the door and turned and waved at their daughters before heading out the door with the rest of the team.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 6

When the plan landed in Chicago the girls were led off and put into a cargo van for the trip to the cabin where they would be kept, Kerri said, "you don't have to do this". The man grinned wickedly at her and said, "I know I don't have to but I want to", he walked back and sat down beside he and put his hand on her thigh and slowly slid it up and said, "you and I are going to get veryyyyy close", Kerri looked at him and said, "I would rather die than to ever let you touch me".

The man put her face in his hands and crashed his mouth to hers and when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth she wanted to gag, when he pulled away he grinned at her and said, "that can be arranged but it would be in your best interest, in all of your best interests to be nice to all of us because we are going to be the only men you will get to be with before you die".

Kerri felt a wave of nausea roll over her when he got up and headed back to the front of the van leaving the girls to wonder just what laid in store for them when they got to where they were going. A few miles away from the cabin the girls started trying to make a plan, Kerri said, "if either of you get the chance to get away I want you to take it, do you hear me"?, the girls looked at her and Jaz said, "we aren't going anywhere without you Kerri".

Mia smiled at her friend and said, "that's right, we all go home together", Kerri smiled and said, "I want you two to know just in case", Jaz said, "we know Kerri and we love you to but we are going to be fine and we will be back with our famales in no time". Kerri grinned at her friends and said, "I bet the team is already on their way here".

Mia smiled and said, "I bet you're right, I bet your mom found something and they are on their way to us right now", Jaz said, "I'm sure that they will find us in no time, our parents are the best of the best". Kerri winked at her friends and said, "damnnnnnnnn straight but we need to cooperate with them and stall for as long as we can so that the team can have time to find us", they nodded their heads in agreement as the van stopped.

The girls were all three led into a small room and shoved into chairs, they looked up when they heard someone walk into the room, he was a black man in his early 30's and they all swallowed hard as he started walking toward them. He walked over to Mia and raised her chin up and said, "what happened"?, she pointed to one of the men standing across the room and said, "he did it".

The man turned around and said, "take him into the next room and teach him a little respect", the man was forced from the room and the girls flinched when they heard him being beaten in the next room. He caressed the side of Mia's cheek and said, "I am sorry about that, none of you were suppose to be harmed,  
well at least not yet".

Kerri said, "what do you want with us, we don't know you and we haven't done anything to you", he sat in a chair in front of Kerri and said, "you are so much like your father". She said, "so you know my dad"?, he said, "by reputation only I'm afraid", Kerri said, "since you have the three of us here can you tell us what you are going to do to us"?, he put his hand on her knee and said, "I'm afraid that you are all here so that I can get revenge on your parents for what they did to my father".

Mia said, "who was your father"?, he said, "that isn't important right now but you ladies will be led into your own rooms where you will change your clothes and wait until I am ready to record a message to your parents". Kerri said, "and if we don't cooperate with you"?, he pulled her up out of the chair and put her face in his hands and crashed his lips to hers.

She wanted to vomit when she felt his tongue inside her mouth, she struggled in his arms but that only made him deepen the kiss more and more, a few minutes later when he pushed her back down in the chair he said, "trust me gorgeous it's in your best interest to cooperate or that was just a taste of what you will be experienceing in my room".

He put her face in his fingers and said, "do I make myself clear"?, she nodded her head and said, "crystal clear", he looked at the other two girls and said, "have I made myself clear or do you need a hands on demonstration"?, the girls each said, "we understand", he smiled and said, "good", he then looked at his men and said, "please show the ladies to their rooms".

The girls walked toward their rooms as they wondered what was going on in that monsters mind, once they were each inside their room they jumped when they heard the doors lock. The walked over and looked at the clothes he had laid out for them to wear, it was tank tops and short shorts, each girl was sickened at the thoughts of wearing these clothes for this bastard but they knew that if they didn't there would be hell to pay.

While the girls were changing in their rooms the boss was getting the video equipment warmed up and ready, he wanted to show the parents just a touch of what he had in store for their daughters". Meanwhile on the jet the team was watching the survelience footage with Penelope, when JJ watched her daughter being slapped she gripped her fingers into balls and said, "that son of a bitch is gonna pay for that".

Meanwhile back at the cabin each girl was led to a room and chained in the middle of the room with her hands over her head, in each room was a video camera that was ready to record what was getting ready to happen to them. Kerri watched as the man walked back into the room, he walked over to her and touched the side of her face and said, "are you ready to talk to mommy and daddy"?, she spit in his face and said, "go to hell".

The man grinned and said, "you first", he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small remote he clicked play and then he said, "Derek Morgan, now that I have your attention I want you to watch what I do to your precious daughter". The camera panned out so that Kerri's entire body could be seen, the man smiled and said, "trust me when I say I am going to get great pleasure out of this".

He then ripped the back of Kerri's shirt open and reached over on the counter and grabbed a whip, Kerri said, "no please, please don't", he put her face in his hands and crashed his lips against hers and said, "I'll make you a trade, if you make love to me for everyone to watch I won't hurt you"?, she kicked him between the legs and said, "NEVER, NEVER YOU SON OF A BITCH".

The man looked at the camera and said, "she is so much like you Derek, she is so defiant, well it's time for you to watch what happens to your defiant daughter". He walked over behind Kerri and said, "oh gorgeous you wanted to know my name, well it's Sam, Sam Buford", then the room was filled with the sound of the whip slicing through the skin on her back and her screams as the video camera caught everthing.


	7. Chapter 7

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 7

A few minutes later Sam finally leaned into the camera and said, "I hope that you enjoyed that as much as I did", he turned and said, "say bye bye to your mommy and daddy now honey". Kerri tearfully said, "goodbye momma and daddy I love you", Sam was getting ready to turn the camera off and she said, "I love you Henry, you are the love of my life and I will love you forever" and then the screen went black.

He walked over and lifted her face back up and said, "listening to all that screaming and moaning made me horny", Kerri said, "you are a sick bastard and you are gonna pay for everything you have done to me and my friends". Sam smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh darlin I haven't touched them yet but rest asured that they are going to get just as much attention paid to them as you did".

Sam laid the whip on the table and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll be back later my love but right now I have a date with your very beautiful friend Jaz" before walking out of the room. Kerri stood there with her back throbbing as she struggled against her chains, she had to get free so that she could save her friends and as she struggled again she heard Jaz screaming from the next room.

Sam was taking great pleasure in causing pain to Jaz, he smiled as he heard her scream when the leather pierced her skin from the whip, he said, "all of this can end if you agree to sleep with me". Jaz looked up at him and said, "NEVERRRRRRRRRRR, YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME", he leaned into the frame again and said, "agents Hotchner you should be very proud of your daughter, she is so hot and sexy that I am finding it hard to control myself", he threw his head back and laughed as he lashed her back again.

Jaz screamed and cried as lash after lash riped more and more of her back open, when he had finally finished he said, "was it as good for you as it was for me gorgeous"?, she spit in his face and said, "when my parents get here you are going to die a slow and painful death". He walked over and picked her legs up and wrapped them around his waist and said, "it would be so easy to fuck you right now and let your mommy and daddy watch".

Jaz shook her head and said, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK BASTARD", Sam winked at the camera and said, "well I am getting a little bored with daughter number 2 now to move on to daughter number 3". Before turning off the feed to the camera he crashed his mouth to hers and as she tried to struggle he thrusted his tongue deeper and deeper inside her mouth.

When he pulled away he said, "she is better than Kerri and I can't wait to try Mia", he said, "say bye bye to momma and daddy now", she looked at the camera and said, "I love you mom and dad and I will see you soon". Sam laughed and said, "she has a lot of confidence that you will find her, lets see if she's right shall we", the feed went to a black screen.

He laughed and said, "I'll definitely be seeing you again beautiful but right now I need to go and see Mia, we wouldn't want her to get jealous now would we"?, When Mia watched Sam walk into the room she said, "are Kerri and Jaz alright"?, he laughed and said, "as good as can be expected after what just happened to them".

Mia said, "why are you doing this, we didn't do anything to you"?, he said, "no you didn't but what better way to make your parents pay than by hurting you three". Sam walked over and turned the video camera on and then walked around behind Mia and ripped the back of her shirt open and smiled when she screamed.

He then walked over to the table and got the whip and said, "ya know I'm a little bored with the whip after using it on Jaz and Kerri sooooooo how about we try the branding iron ohhhhhh or the poker whick would you perfer"?, she shook her head and said, "neither". He walked over and put her face in his hands and said, "so pure and innocent, I really hate to do this to you butttttt I'm still gonna".

He leaned and and pressed his lips against hers and the second his lips were on hers she started struggling to get away and when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth she bit it and bit it hard. He spit blood and then slapped her hard across the face and said, bitch you are going to pay for that, he then picked up the whip and said, "I've changed my mind we are going to use the whip on you".

The room was filled with her screams as lash after lash covered her back with slashes, he laughed before each lash, he said, "agent Reid your daughter has to much spunk for her own good. He then hit her with the whip 5 more times before saying, "it's time to say bye bye to momma and daddy"?, she looked up at the screen and said, "I love you mom and dad and I always will".

Sam leaned in to the picture and said, "bye bye momma and daddy" and then the screen went black, meanwhile on the jet Penelope was working on her computer when a link popped up on her screen. She said, "bossman a link just popped up on my screen". He said, "check it Garcia it might be something about the girls".

Penelope clicked on the link and they all watched in horror as they watched Sam walk over and rip the back of her shirt open and then Penelope, JJ and Em screamed as they watched the whip slash the skin on her back.


	8. Chapter 8

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 8

Derek leaned forward and said, "Sam Buford", Hotch said, "is that Carl Bufords son"?, Derek said, "I remember Carl having several children and one of them was named Sam but I have never met him. Penelope watched helplessly as her daughter hung there struggling against her restraints as Sam slashed her back over and over.

Penelope felt Dereks hand in hers gently squeezing as Kerri got to say her goodbye, Penelope said, "we will get you back baby girl I promise and then this son of a bitch is gonna pay for hurting you".Henry was sitting there beside Penelope and when Kerri told him that she loved him and she always would his heart broke into a million pieces as he put his head in his hand and started crying.

They watched as the screen went black and then they watched as Jaz appeared in the frame, Hotch squeezed his wifes hand as they heard their daughter screaming for them over and over as Sam beat her with the watched as he crashed his lips against hers and they watched as she struggled to get away from him.

Emily leaned forward and said, "my poor baby" as she heard her daughters tearful farewell, Tony sat there with his hands balled up into fists as he watched Sam touching his girlfriend and lashing her with the whip. when the screen went black Reid took JJ's hand into his and they watched their terrified daughter appear on the screen.

They listened as he told all three girls that if they slept with him that he wouldn't hurt them and they listened as each girl refused his offer and each girl paid painfully with a lashing from the whip. Tears slid down Reids face as he watched his daughter squirm when her back was struck with that damn leather whip.

When the screen went black Hotch said, "Garcia I need you to find out everything you can on Sam Buford and I want to know about all land that the Buford family owns I don't care how far you have to go back". She wobbily stood up and said, "yes sir", Henry stood up and said, "I'll go with you aunt P", she squeezed his hand as they headed toward her computers in the back of the plane.

Derek said, "all of this is happening because of that son of a bitch Carl Buford and what we did to him", Dave said, "Morgan you can't blame yourself for this, how were any of us to know that this would happen"?, Derek looked at Dave and said, "he has my baby, he has all of our babies and he is hurting them all because of me".  
Penelope was searching the records on anything concerning the Bufords and she found several houses and buildings that they owned, she wrote down all of them wondering which one the girls were in if any. Derek looked up and saw her coming toward the team and said, "please tell me that you've found something goddess".

She halfheartedly smiled and said, "I have found several addresses as a matter of fact and they are spread out all over Chicago", Hotch said, "we can get help from the Chicago PD and we can split up and head to different addresses". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I can talk to some of my friends from the old neighborhood and see if they know or have seen Sam".

Emily said, "how long before we land"?, Reid said, "approximately 20 minutes", Hotch said, "I'm going to call the CPD and get them in the loop so they can meet us at the airstrip". Derek leaned in and gently kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "you are amazing sweetness", she sighed and said, "just bring our babies home".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "we will, no matter what I have to do", Penelope said, "I want you to come home to me Derek Michal Morgan do you hear me"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "loud and clear baby girl, loud and clear". Henry said, "what can we do to help"?, Hotch said, the three of you boys can stay with Penelope and help her".

Henry said, "Kerri is going to be my wife dad, I can't just sit around here with my hands up my ass while you are all out loooking for her", Derek put his hand on Hotch's shoulder and said, "he's right, he is going to marry Kerri and Tony and Jamie are dating Jaz and Mia and they all deserve to get to help search for them to".

Hotch smiled at his son and said, "just make sure that you do what we tell you to", Henry hugged his dad and said, "thanks dad, we will I promise", Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "have you heard anything else from Sam or the girls"?, she sadly shook her head and said, "afraid not bossman", he said, "I'm going to go and get the wheels put into motion", they watched as he headed toward the back of the jet with his cell in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 9

Sam walked over and grabbed three outfits of clothes and carried them down the hall toward the girls rooms, he walked into Kerri's room and over toward her. She looked up at him and watched as he unlocked the cuffs, when her arms came down from over her head the first thing she did was try to rub her sore and bruised wrists but her arms were so numb that she couldn't move them.

Sam gently wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her over to the bed, he sat her down and said, "here is you a fresh outfit of clothes when you can I need you to put them on and one of the boys will be back to get you". She looked at him and said, "so what are we now your dinner dates"?, he laughed as he put her face forcefully in his hands and said, "bitch you are whatever the hell I want you to be and I think it's time you accept that".

Kerri watched as he left the room, she was sore and hurting so bad and when she took a deep breath it felt like she could pass out, she put her hands on the side of the bed and pushed herself up. Sam walked into Jaz's room, he walked over and said, "how are you doing beautiful"?, she looked at him and said,  
"peachy, just fucking peachy asswipe".

He laughed and said, "ahhhhhh yes your inner Emily Prentiss is coming out", she kicked at him and said, "what the hell does that mean"?, he touched the side of her face and said, "it's a compliment baby". She pulled back from him and said, "don't call me baby", he grabbed her and said, "I will call you whatever I want to call you".

Sam unlocked her cuffs and watched as she tried to use her arms, he tried to help her over to the bed and she said, "leave me alone", he pushed her on the bed and hovered over her. She felt her heart beating faster and faster as he leaned down and crashed his mouth to hers, he said, "I can have you anytime I want honey and don't you forget it".

He said, "in a few minutes whenever you are rested I want you to put this outfit on and one of the boys will be back to get you", she said, "and if I refuse to participate"?, he smiled and said, "well then you and I can spend some quality time aloneeee in here". She swallowed hard and said, "I'll change, I'll change".

He smiled and said, "I thought that you would see it my way", he laughed as he walked out the door and locked it behind him, she sighed and said, "please find us daddy, please". She then forced herself up off the bed and slowly started changing her clothes, the cuts to her back were buring and hurting so bad when the clothes touched them but the alternative was definitely not happening.

Mia looked up to see Sam walking into the room, he walked over and stood in front of her smiling, he touched her face and said, "does your back hurt"?, she looked at him and said, "well duh idiot, what the hell do you think"?, he slid his hands under her breasts and said, "how about you and I have a little fun"?, she shook her head and said, "how about we don't"?, he got nose to nose with her and said, "I like you".

She laughed and said, "I wish I could say the same but I can't", he unlocked her cuffs and led her to the bed, she sat down on the side and he said, "in a few minutes I want you to change into these clothes and one of the boys will be back to get you". Mia said, "where are we going"?, he said, "you'll see beautiful, you'll see" before turning and heading out of the room.

Once the jet landed the team was met by the police department and sent into different directions, Derek kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "I promise you sweetness I will find our baby". She laid her head on his chest and said, "I believe you handsome, be careful and I love you", he blew her a kiss as he got into the SUV with Reid and Henry.

Penelope stayed on the jet monitoring the computers in hopes that survelience cameras somewhere in town would show Sam and or one of the girls, she walked over and sat down in front of her babies and started doing a deeper search into Sam Buford and his entire family in hopes that she would be able to get a clue as to where the girls were.

Henry was sitting deep in thought in the backseat of the SUV, he was thinking about Kerri, he had been in love with her since they were both little and the older they got the stronger their love got. He remembered their first date and how nervous he was to kiss her and he smiled when he remembered her leaning in and kissing him first.  
Reid looked over his shoulder and said, "son", he got no response, he said, "Henry are you alright"?, he said, "ohhhh sorry dad what did you say"?, Reid said, "don't worry son we will get them back, we will get all three of them back". Henry looked up at his dad and said, "I can't lose any of them dad, one is going to be my wife, one is my sister and the other is just like my sister".

Derek looked through the rear view mirror and said, "we are going to get them back Henry and this Sam is going to pay for everything he has done to them and that is a promise". Penelope had an idea about checking into Carl Bufords wife Sela, her idea was to check for land or housing that was put in Selas name and when she found a place a smile covered her face.

She pulled out her cell and dialed Dereks number and after a few rings Derek said, "whatcha got goddess"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I think I may have found them hotstuff".


	10. Chapter 10

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 10

Derek smiled and said, "okay goddess slow down and tell me everything", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I had an idea about checking Carl Bufords wifes records hoping that there was some land or house in her name and wham bam there is". Derek said, "hang on baby girl and let me put you on speaker so pretty boy and Henry can hear to".

When he had it on speaker Derek said, "go ahead goddess", Penelope smiled and said, "I looked up Sela Buford and there is a cabin out in the woods that is in her name and it was purchased a long long time ago". Reid said, "is Sela still living"?, Penelope said, "sadly no she died a few years back right after Carl was sentenced to prison".

Derek said, "wait the cabin, I've been there, that is the place where all of the abuse happened to me", Penelope said, "I have a hunch that is where Sam is keeping the girls". Reid smiled and said, "I hope you're right Garcia", she looked at the computer screen and said, "so do I my little genius, so do I".

Derek said, "can you send the address to the rest Df the team sweetness"?, she grinned and said, "it's already done handsome, now go and get our babies back". He looked at Reid and Henry and said, "we will baby girl, we will", Penelope said, "be careful and when you find them please call me and let me know".

Derek said, "I will baby girl, I promise", when the call ended Derek made a turn off onto the next road on the left and said, "the cabin is about 4 miles up this road on the right". Reid looked at Henry and said, "when we get there I want you to stay in the car until we find the girls and can get them out safely".

Henry opened his mouth to argue and Derek said, "we need to know that you are safe in here Henry so that we can do our jobs", he looked at his dad and his uncle and said, "I promise I'll stay right here". Reid grinned and said, "that's my boy", Henry smiled as he sat back against the seat and started looking out the window, he hoped that in a few minutes that he would be able to see the girls again and make the sick bastard that took them pay for everything he has done.

One by one the girls were led out into the main room and placed at the table, Sam walked into the room and said, "well well well don't the three of you clean up beautifully". Kerri said, "just what are you going to do with us"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhhhh that's simple my beautiful Kerri, we are going to get married".

Kerri stood up and said, "ohhhhhhhhh fuck no we aren't", the men pulled her back down in the chair and held her there, the pressure holding her in the chair was making the cuts on her back open and bleed. Sam said, "ohhh but we are Kerri, you and I are getting married and Jaz and Mia are going to be your bridesmaids".

She looked at Sam and said, "I will never marry you, not ever", he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful gold wedding band and said, "I beg to differ with you my love, you will and then we are going to go to our bedroom and seal the deal". Mia and Jaz stood up but were also forced back into their chairs.

Kerri said, "there is no minister here to marry us so", he pointed to one of the boys and said, "he is ordained so our marriage will be legal", she said, "I won't marry you, I won't". He pointed to one of the men and he pulled a gun out and pointed it at Mias head, Kerri said, "no no please don't", Sam said,  
"soooooo have you changed your mind"?, she looked up at her friends and they were both shaking their heads and screaming, "nooooooooo".

Reid said, "the cabin is only about a mile away, we will be there in a few minutes", they all smiled as they were getting closer and closer to the cabin not knowing what was going on. Sam helped Kerri out of the chair and led her over to William who said, "dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join in matrimony Sam Buford and Kerri Morgan".

Mia and Jaz were struggling against the strong arms that were holding them but to no avail, they were forced to stand there watching as their best friend was being forced to marry this sick freak that kidnapped them. William said, "how gives this woman in marriage to this man"?, Sam looked at the girls and said, "her friends do", they shook their heads and said, "oh hell no we don't either".

Sam pointed his head toward the girls and they were both pulled from the room, he said, "you all aren't needed in here anymore", Kerri watched as her friends were pulled kicking and screaming from the room. Willam said, Sam do you take Kerri to be your bride in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health,  
for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live"?, he looked at her and slid the ring on her finger and said, "I do".

Derek, Reid and Henry parked around the curb from the cabin and Derek and Reid quickly made their way from the SUV and toward the cabin, when they looked in the window Derek said, "oh my god he is forcing her to marry him". Reid said, "I don't see Mia or Jaz", Derek said, "they have to be here, he probably has them in one of the bedrooms".

Reid looked and saw the rest of the team making their way toward them and said, "we have got to get in there before they get married", Hotch said, "me, JJ and Dave will go through the front and the rest of you go through the back and be careful because we don't want the girls hurt". The teams made their way toward opposite ends of the cabin as they listened for their cue.

William looked at Kerri and said, "Kerri do you take Sam to be your husband in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live"?, she said, "nooooooo I don't, I will never marry him". Sam looked at the boys and said, "kill the girls", Kerri said, "noooo please don't, alright alright".

William said, "so what is your answer, do you take Sam for as long as you both shall live"?, she opened her mouth to reluctantly say I do and that is when doors at both ends of the cabin flew open and the team ran inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 11

Sam pulled Kerri in front of him and said, "one more step and she is a dead bride", Derek said, "if you hurt her I swear to god I will kill you right here and now". Sam laughed and said, "I'm the one that holds the cards not you Derek", Kerri said, "daddy, please help me", Derek said, "everything is going to be alright sweetie".

JJ and Emily made their way down the hall in search of their daughters, when JJ opened the door and saw Mia standing there she threw her arms around her and said, "ohhhhhhh baby, thank god you're safe". With tears streaming down her face Mia said, "ohhhhhh momma thank god you're here, where is Kerri"?, JJ said, "don't worry honey you can see her soon".

Emily pushed the door open and saw her daughter pacing back and forth across the room, she ran into the room and said, "ohhhhh Jazzy baby", she threw her arms around her mom and said, "I never thought I was going to see you again momma". Emily said, "ohhh baby look at your back", Jaz said, "it was awlful momma, so awlful".

Derek said, "put the gun down and step away from my daughter NOW", Sam kissed the side of Kerri's neck and said, "I don't think so Derek, she is my way out of here and we're leaving". Derek said, "you aren't taking my daughter anywhere you sick son of a bitch", Sam said, "flattery will get you nowhere Derek,  
now step aside and we will be on our way".

JJ and Emily took their daughters out the back door and toward the SUV's where Tony, Jamie and Henry were waiting, Jamie gently pulled Mia into his arms and pressed his lips against hers and said, "ohhhhhhhhh Mia I was so afraid that I would never see you guys again". Mia wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "so was I Jamie, so was I".

Tony hugged Jaz tight and said, "don't ever do that to me again", he leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "you scared me to death", Henry said, "aunt Em, aunt Jay where is Kerri"?, JJ said, "she is at the cabin with the rest of the team". Henry said, "wwwwhat's happening"?, JJ said, "son I need you to listen to me, there is a hostage situation going on at the cabin and he is using Kerri as a shield".

Henry started walking but JJ stopped him and said, "you need to stay here with me son", he said, "momma I can't lose her", JJ pulled her son into her arms and hugged him tight and said, "she is there with her dad and yours and uncle Hotch and Nonno". Henry said, "I love her momma and I want to be with her",  
JJ wiped away her sons tears and said, "I know baby but right now you can't be up there".

Jamie said, "where's Kerri", he stood there and listened as JJ and Emily filled him in on what was going on at the cabin, Mia wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and said, "we will get to see her soon, please stay with me". He kissed her forehead and said, "I need to be with her Mia, she's my sister and I can't lose her".

Mia held him close and said, "she is in the best hands right now Jamie and they will make sure she is safe", he stood there holding her in his arms as they waited on news of Kerri. Penelope was pacing back and forth across the back of the jet waiting to hear about what was going on, why hadn't anybody called her and told her anything?, she pulled out her cell and dialed Dereks cell and it went straight to voicemail.

She sat down in front of her computer and said, "please let them be alright, please, I can't lose my baby girl", she sat there remembering how happy the girls were the last time she saw them and she swore that they would all be that happy again. JJ and Emily stood there with the kids watching up at the cabin wondering what was going on.

Derek looked at his daughter and said, "everything is going to be alright baby", Kerri said, "I love you daddy", with tears streaming down his face he said,  
"I love you to baby". Sam said, "awwwwww how touching, this father/daughter moment is so so very touching buttttttt it's time for us to go", Derek said,  
"I told you that you aren't going anywhere with my daughter"

Reid had Sam in his sights all he had to do was wait and see if Derek was going to be able to talk him down, Sam said, "come on Mrs. Buford it's time for us to go". Kerri said, "I'm not going anywhere with you", Sam said, "you are really leaving me no choice", he moved the gun from Kerris head and put it to her stomach and said, "things could have been so much different beautiful", he then fired two shots in her stomach and chest and Derek screamed, "noooooo"  
as he watched his daughter fall to the floor covered in blood.

Reid fired several shots and they watched as Sams body fell on the floor, Penelope sighed as she looked down at her watch, she grabbed her purse and ran off the jet heading toward the last SUV. She put the keys in the ignition and put the directions to the cabin in the computer before roaring away from the jet.


	12. Chapter 12

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 12

Reid kicked the gun away before checking for a pulse, he looked up at Dave and Hotch and shook his head letting them know that Sam was gone, Dave looked at the very pale face of Kerri and said, "hang in there kiddo help will be here in a few minutes". She closed her eyes as she put one of her hand on her chest.

Derek ran over to his daughter and got on the floor and held her body close to his and said, "hang on baby, please hang on", JJ and Emily were having a hard time keeping Henry, Jamie and Tony back when they heard the gunshots. JJ was listening to her radio and when Hotch's voice came over saying, "we need medics now", everybody started running toward the cabin.

Reid looked over his shoulder and saw everybody running into the cabin, Henry ran over to Kerri and got down beside her and said, "Kerri baby talk to me please". She opened her eyes and weakly smiled up at him and her dad and said, "I looooove you bbbboth", Henry wiped away tears and said, "I love you to beautiful and I need you to fight harder than you ever have before.

Penelope looked down at her watch as she was turning onto the road heading toward the cabin because not knowing what was going on was driving her crazy because everybody she loved was at that cabin. When she got almost to the cabin she had to pull over to let the ambulance pass, when it went around her she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Mia and Jaz stood by their friend with tears streaming down their faces as they watched their best friend fight for every breath she took, Derek kisssed the top of his daughters head and said, "daddy's here baby girl, daddy's here". Henry squeezed her hand and said, "we all love you baby and we need you to fight to come back to us, please".

Penelope opened the SUV door and ran into the cabin and what she saw made her heart shatter into a million pieces, she ran over and dropped to her knees and said, "baby girl mommas here and I need you to open those beautiful eyes and look at me". Kerri slowly opened her eyes and said, "mmmommaaaaa", she said, "that's right baby it's momma and you are going to be fine".

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "what happened"?, he said, "Sam shot her, he just fucking shot her", Penelope looked across the room and saw a body under a sheet and said, "is that him, is that the son of a bitch that shot my baby"?, Derek said, "that's him but you don't have to worry about him anymore because Pretty Boy took him out".

She looked up at Reid and said, "thank you Spencer", he smiled weakly down at her and said, "I'm just sorry that it wasn't soon enough to stop him from shooting Kerri". Penelope wiped away tears as she watched her daughter close her eyes, the medics ran into the cabin and everybody quickly stepped back so they could do their job.

Derek wrapped his arms around his wife as they watched the medics working feverishly to save their daughter, JJ wrapped her arms around her son and held him tight and kept telling him over and over that she was going to be alright. After a few minutes she was loaded onto the gurney and Penelope, Derek and Henry each kissed her gently before they wheeled her toward the door.

As they walked toward the ambulance Penelope said, "I want to ride with my daughter", the medic said, "we aren't allowed to let people ride in the back with the patient but we will let 2 of you ride in the back with her". Penelope climbed into the back and took her daughters hand and Henry looked at Derek and said, "go with them uncle Derek and I will be right behind the ambulance".

Derek hugged Henry and said, "our girl is going to be alright Henry, she is a fighter just like her momma and she is going to fight with everything she has to come back to us". He took a deep breath and said, "I can't lose her uncle Derek, I just can't, she is the other half of my heart", Derek put his hand on Henrys shoulder and said, "and she knows that and that is what is going to make her fight hard to survive".

Derek then climbed into the back of the ambulance and watched as Mia wrapped her arms around Jamie and held him as the ambulance headed back down the long road. Emily, JJ and the kids hopped into an SUV and took out behind the ambulance, Penelope looked down at her daughter and then at her husband and said,  
"we can't lose her hotstuff, we can't lose our baby".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes shoulder and kissed the top of her head and said, "we won't lose her baby girl, she is a fighter and she is going to be fine". Penelope looked up at him and he wiped away her tears and kissed her lips gently and said, "our daughter is a very strong woman just like her momma and she is going to come back to us".

Penelope ran her finger over her daughters hand and said, "momma and daddy are here and we love you baby girl", Penelope weakly smiled as their daughter weakly squeezed her hand as they got closer and closer to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 13

A few minutes the ambulance roared into ER parking and was met immediately by several doctors who quickly wheeled Kerri into a cubicle, Derek and Penelope were stopped outside the door. They put their hand on the window and watched as the doctors tried to stabilize Kerri so that they could take her up to the OR.

Penelope looked over her shoulder and saw everybody running into the ER, Henry stopped beside Penelope and said, "how is she auntie P"?, Penelope put her arm around his waist and said, "no change sweetie, they are trying to stabilize her right now". He put his hand on the window and said, "I love you Kerri Morgan, I always have and I always will".

JJ walked over and hugged her son and said, "she is going to be alright honey you'll see", he laid his head on her shoulder and said, "she is the best thing that has ever happened to me". She wiped away the tears and said, "and she feels the same way about you honey", he glanced up to see a couple of doctors walking out to talk to them".

The doctors walked out and said, "family of Kerri Morgan", Derek motioned and they headed over to them, Penelope said, "how is our baby"?, the doctor said,  
"I'm not going to lie to you Mrs. Morgan your daughter is in critical condition". Penelope said, "what can you tell us so far"?, the doctor said, "she has been shot in the stomach and in the chest and she has lost a lot of blood".

Everybody listened as the doctor said, "we are trying to stabilize her right now so that we can take her to surgery to see how much damage was done from the gunshots". Derek said, "when can we see her"?, the doctor said, "we will be taking her up to surgery in a few minutes but we can let her immediate family go inside".

Derek looked up and said, "they are all her immediately", the doctors looked at each other and then agreed, one doctor said, "you can all have a couple of minutes before we take her up". They all followed the doctor into her room, Derek, Penelope, Jamie and Mia went to one side of the bed while everybody else went to the other side of the bed and Henry took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it.

Kerri weakly opened her eyes and tried to smile at her family, Derek said, "it's okay baby, you're going to be alright", she gently squeezed her moms hand and Henrys and as she looked at everybody she whispered, "I looooveeee yyoouuuu allll soooo muuuch". Henry said, "and we love you to baby", Derek said, "we love you with all of our hearts baby girl and we need you to fight like you have never fought before can you do it"?, she slowly nodded her head yes and moaned in pain as a pain shot through her ches

The doctors walked in and said, "we really need to take her now", one by one they all kissed her gently on the top of the head before walking out of the room. The final three were Derek, Penelope and Henry, Derek smiled down at his daughter and said, "mommy and daddy love you princess", she weakly smiled and said, "I loveeeee yoouuuu to".

Penelope and Derek kissed her gently on the cheeks before Penelope said, "I think we should give Henry and Kerri a few minutes alone before they take her down". Derek smiled and nodded his head and said, "so do I goddess", they both squeezed her hand one final time before heading toward the door, when she was sure that her parents were out of the room she watched as her future husband leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

When they pulled apart Kerri whispered, "if I don't make it", he said, "I don't want to hear that Mrs. Morgan, you aren't going anywhere, if you think that I am going to let you out of marrying me you have another thing coming". She said, "I just wantttt you to bbbe happppy", he leaned down and said, "when you get better we will get married and spend the rest of our lives together and then we will both be happy".

The doctors stepped forward and said, "we really need to take her now", he kissed her lips one final time and said, "I love you Kerri", she squeezed his hand as they wheeled her out the door. Henry walked with her to the double doors and watched helplessly as they walked on through the doors leaving him on the other side.

He put his hand on the window and watched as Kerri was wheeled out of sight, he then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw his mom standing there beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "come on baby we need to go to the waiting room", as he walked away he glanced over his shoulder and said a silent prayer that his fiancee was going to be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 14

It wasn't long before the rest of the team arrived at the hospital to join in on the vigil, Reid was finally able to convince Derek into going with him to get coffee for everybody since the surgery was going to take several hours. JJ sat down beside Penelope and said, "she's going to be fine Garcie", she looked up at her friend and said, "I hope so Jayje, she's my baby and I don't know what I would do without her".

JJ put her hand on top of Penelopes and said, "I remember when Kerri and Henry were babies, they wanted to do everythinggggggggg together", Penelope laughed and said, "from the time they could crawl they were constantly together". JJ smiled at her and said, "they make such an awesome couple, they are perfect for each other", Penelope nodded her head in agreement.

Henry was sitting with Jamie, Tony and the girls as they all waited on news of how the surgery was going, Henry rubbed his legs and said, "ahhhhh why the hell don't they tell us something, it's been 3 hours already"?, Jamie said, "they will let us know something just as soon as they can, I'm looking at it this way, no news is good news".

Henry sighed and said, "from the time we were babies I always knew that me and Kerri would be together", Jaz smiled and said, "so did Kerri, it's always been you". Jamie gently squeezed Mia's hand and said, "sometimes you just know who you are destined to be with", Mia blushed and said, "she's going to be fine guys, we all know that in a few days she will be back to making changes on the wedding plans", everybody laughed knowing that she was probably right about that.

Penelope sighed and said, "I just want to make everything better for her Jayje but I can't, I can't make everything alright with this one and it's killing me". Emily sat down beside her and squeezed her hand and said, "you and Derek are great parents and everybody here knows that you would trade places with her in a second if you could".

When Penelope looked at her friend she had tears streaming down her cheeks, JJ said, "Henry is blaming himself for this", Penelope said, "it isn't his fault, it's Sam Bufords fault". JJ sighed and said, "he thinks that because it was his idea to have the party here that it's all his fault", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Derek is blaming himself to, he thinks that because of everything that happened between him and Sams dad that this all lays on his shoulders".

Emily said, "he's a very strong and hard headed man that husband of yours", she nodded her head and said, "that he is my life, him, the kids and all of you are my life". JJ and Emily squeezed her hands and Emily said, "we all feel the same way about you and Derek, we have all been through sooooooo much together and we always have each others backs, always".

Derek and Reid came back with coffee and tea for everybody hoping that while they were gone they had heard word on how the surgery was going, Derek looked down at his wife and said, "any news"?, she shook her head and said, "nothing yet my prince". He sat down beside her and entertwined their fingers and said,  
"how are you holding up"?, she took a sip of her tea and said, "why won't they tell us something, don't they know that we are worried to death about her and want to know what's going on".

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "maybe they don't know anything to tell us yet goddess or maybe they just haven't had the time to come out and talk to us". She laid her head back against the wall and said, "that's our baby in there hotstuff, and I need to know how she is, that isn't to much to ask is it"?, he kissed her temple and said, "no baby girl it isn't".

Hotch reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell and said, "I need to take this", he walked across the room and said, "Hotchner", on the other end of the line was Erin strauss letting Hotch know that the remaining members of the team that kidnapped the girls were all in custody and were spilling everything they knew about Sam and his revenge plot.

Hotch smiled and said, "thank you mam", after letting her know that Kerri was critical but stable and that the other two girls were holding up pretty good the call ended. Hotch then walked over to the team and let them know what Strauss had just told him, Emily hugged Hotch and said, "ohhhhh thank God I'm glad that they are all taken care of and I hope that they spend the rest of their lives in prison, Hotch kissed her gently on the temple and said, "they will Em, they will"

They looked up a few minutes later to see one of the nurses walking over, Derek stood up and she said, "the surgery is over and Kerri is in recovery and the doctors will be out to talk to you in a few minutes". Derek said, "can you tell me how my daughter is doing"?, the nurse smiled and said, "the only thing I can tell you is that she is stable but critical".

He took a deep breath and said, "thank you", she smiled and nodded her head as she turned around to head back over to the nurses station, everybody walked over to where Derek was and he said, "the surgery is over and Kerri is in recovery and the doctors will be out to talk to us in a few minutes". Henry and Penelope in unison said, "how is Kerri"?, he said, "the only thing the nurse knew was that she was stable but critical".

Reid wrapped his arm around his sons shoulder and said, "she's going to be fine son", he looked up at his dad and said, "I hope so dad because I can't live without her". Henry walked over to the window and stood looking out at the beautiful scenery, he took a deep breath and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Penelope standing there, he said, "sorry aunt P, you scared me", she kissed his cheek and said, "Jayje said that you are blaming yourself for all this". He nodded his head and said, "I'm the one that wanted to have the party here, she wanted to have it at Nonnos house but she loves me so much that she gave in and let me have the party here".

She pulled him into her arms and said, "honey it isn't your fault, he would have gotten to her no matter where the party was", he laid his head on her shoulder and she said, "your uncle Derek is blaming himself for this to". Henry said, "it isn't his fault, it isn't any of our faults", Penelope put his face in her hands and said, "that's right honey it isn't".

Henry looked over Penelopes shoulder and saw the doctor walking over to them, everybody walked over toward the group and said, "I have some good news and some bad news".


	15. Chapter 15

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 15

Everybody stood there as those words echoed in their heads, "I have good news and bad news", Derek said, "what's the bad news"?, one doctor looked up at him and said, "one of the bullets nicked her spleen and we had to remove it but she can live a healthy life without it" Penelope said, "what about the bullet that hit her in the chest"?, the doctor said, "it bounced around in her chest and caused a lot of damage but we were able to repair it, she isn't out of danger not by a longshot but as of now she is listed in stable but critical condition.

Henry wiped his eyes and said, "what about the good news"?, the doctor smiled and said, "we were able to save the baby", everybodys mouths flew open and Derek, Penelope and Henry in unison said, "baby"?, the doctor said, "yes Kerri is about 6 weeks along, it is possible that she didn't even know it". Derek said, "but the baby is alright"?, the doctor nodded his head and said, "as of now yes the baby is fine".

Penelope smiled and said, "when can we see her"?, the doctor said, "right now she is in recovery and she will be there for a while but I would say that you should all be able to see her in a couple of hours"". Derek said, "do you think that she is going to be alright"?, he took a deep breath and said, "the next 24 to 48 hours are going to be the most critical for her but yes I think she is going to be fine, she will definitely be sore for quite a while but she shouldn't have any long lasting problems".

Derek smiled as he shook hands with the doctor and said, "thank you, thank you so much", the doctor grinned and said, "you're welcome Mr. Morgan, the nurse will let you know when you can all go back and see her" before they turned and headed back toward recovery. Derek sat back down beside Penelope and put her hand in his and said, "she's going to be alright goddess, our baby girl is going to be alright".

Penelope smiled up at her husband said, "and we are going to be grandparents hotstuff", he kissed her temple and said, "our baby is having a baby", they glanced over at Henry and smiled. Henry ran his hand through his hair and said, "I still can't believe it we're going to be parents", he smiled at his mom and said, "I'm going to be a dad".

Reid walked over and sat down beside him and said, "and you are going to be a great one", he hugged Reid and said, "if I am it's because of the great role model I had growing up". Reid smiled and said, "I can't wait till you hold your child in your arms for the first time, there is nothing like it when that little bundle in your arms wraps you around his or her little finger".

JJ wiped her eyes as she squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "can you believe it Garcie we are going to be grandparents"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait to spoil it rotten". JJ laughed and said, "me either Garcie, me either", Derek looked at Reid and said, "well Pretty Boy it looks like we are going to be grandparents, are you ready for that"?, Reid laughed and said, "I am definitley ready Morgan, definitley".

Mia gently squeezed Jamies hand and said, "are you excited about being an uncle"?, he smiled at her and said, "I am, I'm so happy for Kerri and Henry and they are going to be great parents". Mia laid her head on his shoulder and said, "and I think you are going to make an awesome uncle Jamie", he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "and you are going to make an awesome auntie Mia".

She winked at him and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, Penelope couldn't help but smile seeing how happy her son was with Mia, she always knew that they would end up together and she was glad that they finally admitted it to themselves. Derek kissed the top of his wifes head and said,  
"whatcha thinking about sweetness"?, she smiled and said, "your son".

He looked down at her and said, "what about him"?, she said, "he is so happy over there, Kerri is going to be alright and she's going to have a baby and now he has Mia in his life as more than a friend and I'm just so happy right now that I feel like my heart could just burst out of my chest and fly across the room".

He laughed and said, "well don't let it do that because I love every inch of my baby girls body", she grinned and said, "reallyyyyyy"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "yes really, I always have and I always will". She kisssed his lips gently and said, "and I love every inch of that smoking hot body of yours to my chocolate adonis".

Derek laughed and shook his head and said, "what am I gonna do with you goddess"?, she sighed happily and said, "just love me", he smiled down at her and said, "forever sweetness, forever". Tony smiled at his girlfriend and said, "did you know that Kerri was going to have a baby"?, she shook her head and said,  
"no and I don't think she knew either because if she would have known she would have told me and Mia".

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I am so sorry for what you three went through", she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I was so afraid that he was going to rape and kill us and that I would never see momma, daddy or you again". He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I couldn't think about anything else but you and all I wanted was to hold you in my arms and tell you how beautiful you are and how much I care about you".

Jaz said, "you you care about me"?, he grinned as he caressed the side of her face and said, "I'm falling in love with you Jaz, you are so beautiful, so very very beautiful and you have one of the kindest and loving hearts of anybody I have ever met". He then leaned in and gently kissed her lips and when they pulled apart she said, "I'm falling in love with you to Tony, I have to admit that I have always had a crush on you".

He laughed and said, "really"? she nodded her head and said, "yeah really", he said, "since we are admitting things tonight I've had a crush on you since that first day of headstart". She laughed and said, "Tony I was a dork back then", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "maybe so but you were a very beautiful dork".

Everybody sat and talked and soon a nurse walked over and said, "Kerri has been brought to her room, just follow me and I will take you to her", everybody got up and followed the nurse across the room and through a set of double doors. Derek and Penelope knew that Kerri was going to have a rough few days but they knew that they were so happy that she was going to be alright and that they were all going to be by her side to help her every step of the way during her recovery.

When the nurse stopped outside Kerri's room she said, "she is hooked up to a lot of machines so don't be alarmed when you go in there", Penelope said, "machines, what machines"?, the nurse said, "heart monitors, blood pressure machine, fetal monitor and until she wakes up the ventillator". Derek said,  
has she been having trouble breathing"?, the nurse said, "her respirations and heart rate dropped during surgery so as a precaution until she wakes up they are going to leave her on the ventillator".

She opened the door and said, "you can all stay with her as long as you want and if you need anything or she wakes up please let us know", slowly one by one they walked into her room and the sight they saw in front of them broke their hearts.


	16. Chapter 16

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 16

With tears streaming down their cheeks they slowly made their way over to Kerri's bedside, Penelope, Derek and Henry one at a time leaned down and gently kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you" before taking a seat right by her bed. The nurses carried in several more seats so that everybody could have a place to sit down.

Derek reached over and took Penelopes free hand in his and said, "she looks so pale and small laying there in that bed", Penelope nodded her head and said,  
"this reminds me of when she was 5 and had her appendix removed, she was so small and pale and I feel as helpless now as I did back then". He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "she's a fighter just like you sweetness and she is going to be as good as new in a few weeks".

Henry ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "I love you Kerri, please don't leave me", he gently rubbed her stomach and said, "hello in there little one I'm your daddy and I need you to do me a favor, I need you to watch over your momma for me". Jamie bolted from the room with Mia right behind him.

He ran out of the hospital and over to the side of the building before falling on his knees, Mia got down beside him and wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth as they cried. She kissed the top of his head and said, "I love you Jamie and Kerri is going to be alright", he looked up at her and said, "you you you love me"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course I do".

Mia leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he deepened the kiss, their tongues battled for control for a few minutes before they pulled apart. He rested his forehead against hers and said, "thank you", she said, "for what"?, he said, "for distracting me for a little while".

She smiled and said, "you think that I just told you that to distract you"?, he shook his head and said, "no I believe that you love me and I need you to know that I love you to". Mia took a deep breath and said, "I feel so bad right now", Jamie looked at her and said, "why Mia"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "here Kerri is upstairs fighting for her life and I am happy to find out that you love me as much as I love you, does that make me a bad person"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "no it doesnt't and my sister would be so happy if she knew that we are finally together", she smiled and nodded her head in agreement as they stood up and headed back inside the building.

Hours passed by slowly and still there was no change in Kerri, Dave had finally gotten everybody to agree to go get something to eat, well everybody but Penelope, Derek and Henry who only left her side to go to the bathroom. Penelope had laid her head on Dereks chest and closed her eyes and she woke up to the sound of little voices whispering, "wake up mommaaaaaaa".

She opened her eyes and saw Hannah and Haley standing in front of her, she threw her arms around them and said, "ohhh my babies, how momma has missed you both". Fran walked over and said, "I hope you don't mind but we all wanted to see you so I got Dave to send the plane back to get us", Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "mind, of course I don't mind, thanks so much for bringing them and coming Fran".

She hugged Penelope and said, "how is our girl doing"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "she is still stable but critical, they had to remove her spleen and the other bullet bounced around in her chest and did a lot of damage but they were able to repair it". Penelope said, "we are waiting on her to wake up so they can remove the ventillator".

Derek smiled and said, "and she is going to have a baby", Fran said, "a baby, oh my goodness, really"?, Derek and Penelope nodded their heads and Derek said, "yes they were able to save the baby and she is about 6 weeks along". Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhh my first great grandchild", she rubbed her hands together and said, "now you know I'm gonna spoil him or her, right"?, Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhhh I think we will all be doing that Fran", they all grinned and nodded their head in agreement.

Hannah kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "we misseded you momma", she smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead and said, "momma missed you to princess". Haley said, "wha about me momma, did you miss me"?, she kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "of course momma missed you to my sweet little baby girl".

Derek held out his arms and smiled as Hannah jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek and said, "hiiiiiii daddy I misseded you to", he smiled and said,  
"thank you princess, daddy missed both of his girls to". Haley looked up at Penelope and said, "how is sissy doing"?, Penelope said, "sissy is going to be fine in a little while.

Hannah looked up at Derek with her little dark eyes and said, "weally daddy, is she weally awight"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "in a few days she is going to be fine and before you know it she is going to be chasing you two around the house". The little girls smiled as they each laid their heads down.

Haley and Hannah looked at Henry and whispered, "hiiiiiiii Henwy", he grinned and said, "hi girls, how was your flight"?, in unison they said, "it was fine, we swept awot". He grinned and said, "you did"?, they nodded their heads and said, "uh huh", he said, "you two look very very pretty in those little princess dresses".

Haley said, "fanks Henwy dey are fwom sissy", he winked at them and said, "you know that your sissy love you both lots and lots right"?, they nodded their heads and said, "yepppppppp" in unison". Hannah said, "and we lub her to", Haley said, "we lub you to Henwy", he smiled and said, "I love you both very very much you", the little girls laid their heads back down and closed their eyes.

A few minutes later they all jumped to their feet when Kerri's machines started blarring through the room


	17. Chapter 17

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 17

Doctors and nurses ran into the room as Derek, Penelope and Henry were asked to step out in the hall so they could stabilize Kerri, they got up and walked out into the hall and stood wondering what was going on. Henry rubbed his hand over his head and said, "what do you think is going on"?, Derek said, "maybe she is waking up".

Penelope said, "that would be great", Henry said, "you don't think that she is getting worse do you aunt P"?, she put his face in her hands and kissed his cheek and said, "no honey I don't, I think that she is getting better". He smiled and said, "god I hope you're right, all I want is for her to open her beautiful eyes and look at me".

Derek put his hand on Henrys shoulder and said, "hopefully we won't have to wait long before we find out what's going on", Penelope looked up to see Jamie running toward them. He stopped in front of her and said, "what's happening, what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "take it easy honey, Kerri's machines started going off and the doctors ran into the room and asked us to step out in the hall".

He backed up against the wall and said, "please tell me she isn't getting worse", Derek said, "we don't know what's going on son but we don't think she is getting worse. Mia walked over beside him and intertwined their fingers and said, "Kerri is going to be fine, just don't give up hope", Penelope smiled and said, "Mia's right honey, don't give up hope".

Jamie smiled and said, "I need my big sister, I know that I tease her all the time and that we argue but I love her momma", Penelope hugged him and said,  
"awwwww honey we know that and she knows that and she loves you to". He sighed and said, "she just has to be alright momma she just has to be", Penelope ran her hand up and down her sons back and whispered, "she will baby boy, she will".

By the time the doctor allowed them to come back into Kerri's room the rest of the team was there, Hannah and Haley were sleeping peacefully on the couch in Kerri's room while the rest of the family stood there waiting on a update. The doctor said, "everything is fine, her blood pressure dropped causing the machines to do that".

Penelope said, "but she is alright"?, the doctor grinned and said, "yes both her and the baby are fine", Henry said, "so what we are waiting on right now is for her to wake up right"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, that is correct". Derek said, "is it alright if some of us stay tonight"?, she looked at everybody and said, "it's fine but we need to limit it to 4 or 5 if that's possible".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "well her mom and I are staying", Henry said, "so am I", Jamie walked over and said, "I want to stay to", Mia looked at the Jamie and said, "I want to stay to". He kissed the top of her head and said, "baby you and Jaz need to go and get those places on your backs cleaned and checked out".

Emily and JJ said, "come on girls Jamie's right we need to get you two checked out", Henry said, "when you get finished you can stay if you want girls, I know that she will love to see you when she wakes up". The girls smiled as they headed out of the room with their moms and Tony going along for moral support.

Penelope said, "the girls have all been through so much and I can only imagine what would have happened to them if you and the team hadn't found them when you did". Derek kissed her temple and said, "I don't want to think about that sweetness, our girl is here and she is alive and in no time she is going to be back to normal".

Henry smiled and said, "I can't wait till we get married", Derek looked over at him and said, "Kerri can't wait either Henry, she loves you with her whole heart". He wiped his eyes as he looked down at her laying unconscious and said, "it's always been her uncle Derek, always, there has never been anyone else and there never will be".

Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "they remind me so much of us hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "that they do sweetness, that they do",  
they sat there by their daughters bed until they woke up to the sounds of the heart monitor blarring again. Penelope jumped up and said, "what's happening Henry"?, he smiled and said, "I believe she's waking up aunt P, I believe she is waking up", they all stood there smiling as they looked up to see the doctors running into the room.

Henry stood there holding one hand and Penelope the other as Kerri's eyes started fluttering open


	18. Chapter 18

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 18

Derek smiled as he watched his daughters eyes open, he said, "take it easy baby girl, everything is going to be alright", Henry said, "you were shot Kerri and during the surgery your blood pressure dropped and you had trouble breathing so you are on the ventillator". Penelope said, "now that you are awake they will take you off the ventillator", she squeezed their hands as she calmed down.

The doctor smiled and said, "well Ms. Morgan I'm going to ask you a few questions and just blink once for yes and twice for no", she blinked once and the doctor said, " do you know where you are and what happened"?, she blinked her eyes once". Kerri listened and blinked to several questions before the doctor asked one final question, "are you ready to have the tube removed"?, she blinked once and the doctor said, "alright I'll go ahead and remove the tube but I'm going to have to ask everybody to step out okay"?, she blined once".

Penelope, Derek and Henry kissed her gently on the top of the head before walking out into the hall, Derek hugged Penelope and said, "our baby girl is finally awake sweetness". Penelope kissed him on the lips and said, "she is my love, she is", Henry sighed happily and said, "we need to call everybody and let them know what's going on".

Derek pulled out his cell and sent a group text and then looked up at his wife and future son in law and said, "everybody knows and they will be here in a few minutes". Henry hugged Penelope and said, "she's awake aunt P, she's awake", Penelope laughed and said, "our girl is a fighter Henry", he took a deep breath and said, "she is an amazing woman, she is a lot like her momma", Penelope winked at him and said, "thank you sweetpea".

A few minutes later they all looked up at the door as the doctor said, "you can all come back in now", they walked over to Kerri's bedside and the doctor said, "her throat is going to be sore and scratchy for a few days but she seems to be doing good". Penelope said, "so is she stable"?, the doctor smiled and said, "yes she is now listed as stable".

Derek sat down beside her and said, "baby girl what do you remember"?, she looked up at him and hoarsely said, "everything daddy, I remember everything",  
he said, "were you raped"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "no daddy, you got there in time". Derek leaned over and kissed the top of her head and said,  
"I'm so sorry baby, this all happened because of what happened between Sams dad and me".

Kerri said, "this wasn't your fault daddy, please don't blame yourself for this, I'm here and I'm going to be okay soon", Penelope said, "you scared us baby, we thought that we had lost you". She smiled up at her mom and said, "I was so afraid that I would never see any of you again", Henry said, "other than what we saw on that video, what else did he do to you three"?, she moved in the bed causing pain to shoot through her chest and stomach.

Kerri said, "he came to me and told me that if I would sleep with him that he would stop hurting the three of us", she shook her head and said, "I couldn't do it, I couldn't let him touch me". Derek said, "he can't hurt you ever again baby, he's out of all of our lives forever", she took as deep a breath as she could and said, "good, that son of a bitch can burn in hell with his dad for eternity".

The doctor said, "I am going to get an OB to come in and check you out", Kerri looked at her and said, "an OB, but why"?, Henry smiled down at her and said,  
"becuase we're going to have a baby". Kerri smiled and said, "wwwhat"?, Penelope said, "you are about 6 weeks along", she gently rubbed her stomach and said, "I I I had no idea at all that I was pregnant".

The doctor looked down at the chart and said, "it is probably because you aren't that far along yet", she smiled at Kerri and said, "so you weren't having any nausea, vomiting, tired feeling"?, she shook her head and said, "no not really, we have been so busy planning the wedding that I honestly paid any attention to anything".

Penelope said, "our baby is having a baby", Kerri looked at her parents and said, "are the two of you ready to become grandparents"?, Derek kissed Penelope and said, "we are more than ready, we are gonna spoil this baby rotten". She then looked at Henry and said, "what about you, are you ready to become a daddy"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I can't wait until this baby is born because it is half you and half me and all perfect".

Kerri sighed happily and said, "I love you Henry", he winked at her and said, "I love you so much Kerri and when I thought that there was a chance that I could lose you forever I was devastated because you are it for me, you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with". She squeezed his hand and said, "and you are the only man I want to spend the rest of my life with", he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

They all looked toward the door when Jamie ran through the door first and straight over to his sisters bedside, he leaned down and hugged her and said,  
"I love you Kerri, please don't ever leave me". She ran her hand over her brothers head and said, "I love you to twerp and I'm not going anywhere", he smiled at her and said, "promise me sis".

Kerri looked up at him and said, "I promise Jamie, I promise", he leaned back down and hugged her as tears streamed down his face, Derek wrapped his arms around Penelopes waist and kissed the top of her head and said, "we've got our baby back goddess", she sighed and said, "that we do handsome, that we sure do".

Penelope and Derek grinned as they watched the rest of the family run into the room


	19. Chapter 19

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 19 Kerri smiled when she saw her two best friends walking over to her bed, they gently squeezed her hand and Jaz said, "you really scared us girlie, now you have to promise us that you aren't going to do this to us again". She laughed hoarsely and said, "I won't, I promise", she took a deep breath and said, "so how are you two doing"?, Jaz said, "my back is killing me but other than that I'm alright".

She then looked at Mia who winked at her and said, "come on chica you know that nothing keeps a Reid woman down", Kerri smiled and said, "I'm so sorry that the two of you got hurt". Mia said, "honey it wasn't your fault and we won't let you blame yourself for it", she wiped away the stray tears and said,  
"I love you girls so much, you are my best friends in the entire world".

Mia and Jaz grinned at her and said in unison, "besties forever", Kerri winked at them and said, "forever and ever", JJ smiled as she stepped over to Emily and Penelope and said, "they remind me so much of us". Penelope said, "they sure do Em because you and Jayje are my besties forever", Derek laughed and said, "it's been a long day is anybody up for ice cream"?, Hannah and Haley said, "me me me daddy".

Kerri looked at Mia and Jaz and said, "I want you two to go back to the hotel and get some sleep and I don't want to hear any arguments", the smiled down at her and said, "we will on one condition". Kerri said, "what's the condition"?, Mia said, "our condition is that you try to rest and get some sleep tonight".

She grinned and nodded her head and said, "you have a deal", she then looked at Jamie and Tony and said, "and I want you two to take good care of my best friends". Jamie sighed and said, "forever sissy, forever", Tony smiled at her and said, "you can count on it Kerri", she then looked at her parents and said, "and I want the two of you to go get some sleep and spend some time with the twins".

Derek said, "we were planning on staying with you tonight", she smiled and said, "dad you and mom are both exhausted and need some sleep and I promise that if I need anything that I will or I will have Henry to call you". He looked down at Penelope and said, "what do you think goddess"?, Peneleope looked at her daughter and said, "are you sure princess"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am and you will only be 10 minutes away momma".

Penelope intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "well we can go get some rest tonight but tomorrow you aren't getting rid of us", she laughed and said, "I'm going to hold you to that momma". Penelope and Derek walked over and kissed their daughter on the top of the head and in unison said, "we love you baby".

Kerri smiled up at her parents and said, "I love you so much and I don't know what I would have done without my team of superheroes", Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "I'm so glad that you are safe". She looked around the room and said, "that you are all safe and sound", Kerri sighed happily and said, "so am I momma so am I".

Derek looked at Henry and said, "if either of you need anything please don't hesitate to call us", he smiled and said, "I will Uncle Derek, I promise", he smiled down at his daughter and said, "I love you princess". Kerri smiled and said, "I love you to daddy, I love you and mommy so much", he kissed her on the forehead one final time and sighed before intertwining fingers with his wife.

Kerri smiled at her sisters and said, "bye bye girls, sissy will see you tomorrow", they both waved and said, "lubbbbb you sissy, lub you Henwy", he grinned and waved as he watched everybody head out the door. He took a deep breath and said, "I love you so much Kerri and I was so afraid that I had lost you forever".

She squeezed his hand and said, "I'm here now and I'm safe", she caressed the side of his face with her free hand and said, "I was so afraid that I was never gonna see this handsome face again". Henry turned his head and kissed her palm and said, "you are my life", he slid one hand down and rubbed her gently on the stomach and said, "you and this little one here are my life".

Kerri said, "I can't believe that I was so crazy that I didn't realize that I was pregnant", he kissed her lips and she said, "well my periods have never been normal and with worrying about getting everything perfect for the wedding I guess that I wasn't paying any attention". She looked at Henry and said,  
"what kind of momma am I gonna be when I didn't even realize that I was pregnant"?, he laughed and said, "you are going to be the best momma in the whole world".

She laughed and said, "you are a little biased my love but thanks", he winked at her and said, "I just hope that I am a good dad", she ran her thumb over his hand and said, "you are going to be an amazing daddy". He looked down at his watch and said, "it's really late beautiful, how about you close those beautiful eyes and get some sleep".

She sighed said, "I'm afraid that if I close my eyes and open them again that this will all be a dream and I will be back at that damn cabin", Henry brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm not leaving your side sweetie, I promise you that when you wake up in the morning that I will be right here holding your hand".

Kerri yawned and said, "I am kinda tired", he smiled and said, "is there anything I can get you for pain before you go to sleep"?, she shook her head and said, "the pain isn't bad right now, the pain meds are still working". She squeezed his hand and said, "you are the only thing that I need right now, you and our baby".

Henry kissed the end of her nose and said, "you will always have me beautiful, always", Kerri closed her eyes and smiled as she quickly drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 20

Mia and Jamie sigh as they stop outside her door, he puts her face in his hands and leans in and gently brushes his lips against hers and says, "I love you Mia and I was so afraid that I would never see you again". She rested her forehead against his and said, "I was afraid of that, I was so afraid that I was going to die without you knowing how much you mean to me".

He smiled at her and said, "I know that I am a little younger than you but", she stopped him by pressing her lips against his, when they pulled apart she said, "I'm 18 going on 19 and your 17 going on 18, so there isn't that much difference in our ages". He said, "I still can't believe that you love me, that you actually love me".

She laughed and said, "believe it mister because you are stuck with me now", he grinned and said, "I don't want you out of my arms, I want to hold you all the time". She kissed his lips and said, "I want that to, I want you more than anything I have ever wanted in my life", he grinned and said, "I feel the same way".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers, they reluctantly pulled apart when they heard Reid clear his throat. Jamie blushed and smiled and said, "hi Uncle Spencer", he laughed and said, "hi Jamie" he smiled when he saw JJ walking around the corner, he said,  
"hi Auntie JJ", she kissed him on the cheek and said, "hi sweetie".

They opened the door and Reid smiled and said, "we've all had a long day so I'm going to turn in", JJ hugged her daughter and said, "I'm going to go inside and join your father and call and check on your sisters". She smiled and said, "tell them that I love them momma". JJ smiled and said, "I will sweetie, I will".

After she was sure her parents were inside she leaned in and whispered, "now where were we"?, he leaned in and said, "I think that we were aboutttttttt here" and she smiled as their lips met. Tony sighed happily as he walked Jaz to her door, she turned and said, "thanks for walking me to the door", he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "it was my pleasure, I wasn't ready to say goodnight yet".

Jasmine laughed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and said, "neither was I", they slowly leaned in and a few seconds later their lips met and it didn't take long before hands were roaming. After their tongues battled for control for several minutes Jasmine remembered that they were in the hall and said, "we can't do this here".

Tony laughed and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to paw you here in the hall", she ran her hand down his cheek and said, "you can paw me anytime", they both laughed and he said, "I'm so glad that you are all alright, I was afraid there for a little while that I had lost you". She rested her forehead against his and said, "so was I Tony, so was I".

She said, "I think that when I go inside that I am going to take a pain pill and lay down", he said, "I'm sorry that we couldn't find you before that sick bastard hurt you". She said, "it wasn't your fault, it wasn't any of your faults, the only thing that matters is that we are all home and that we are all safe".

Tony smiled and said, "well it's getting late I better let you get inside and take something for pain but I was wondering if tomorrow if we could go out for lunch". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I would love to", he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers and said, "and if you need any help with wrapping or unwrapping your bandages I'm your man".

Jaz laughed and then leaned in and kissed his lips passionately and said, "yes you are, you are definitely my man", he smiled and said, "goodnight Jaz, I love you". She smiled and said, "goodnight Tony and I love you to", he said, "is it alright if I call you in the morning before we head over to the hospital to see Kerri"?, she grinned and said, "it is more than alright".

He kissed her one final time before walking to the end of the hall and waving at her again before opening his door and walking inside, when the door closed he jumped when Jamie said, "how's Jaz"?, he said, "she's doing good, her back is hurting but other than that she seems to be doing good, how's Mia"?, he sighed and said, "she's doing good, really good".

Tony and Jamie sat on their beds and talked for over an hour about their girlfriends and how glad they were that everybody was back home safe before they felt themselves falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 21

The next couple of weeks flew by for everybody and Kerri was getting stronger and stronger everyday and her physical wounds were healing but everytime that Kerri would fall asleep she had nightmares, terrible nightmares and the doctor suggested that she speak to a specialist and after the month that she had been through she gladly agreed.

Derek and the team had been called away on a case and they had been gone for several days, days that Derek wanted nothing more than to be with his baby girl and help her through her nightmares. Derek called several times a day, everyday to check on everybody and he was very happy when he found out that Kerri had agreed to talk to a specialist about her nightmares.

Penelope and Henry were sitting in Kerris room waiting on her to get back from her appointment with Dr. Granger, she had seen the doctor several times and it really seemed to be helping. Henry looked over at Penelope and said, "do you think that Kerri will ever heal from this ordeal"?, Penelope put her hand on his knee and said, "it might take some time but she will heal, we just have to let her know that we are all here for her".

He took a deep breath and said, "we almost lost her aunt P", Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes we did sweetpea but she came back to us, they all came back to us". Henry smiled and said, "and I'm going to show Kerri everyday how much I love her", she grinned and said, "that's all we can do rignt now Henry, she just needs to know that we are all here for her and that we love her".

Kerri put her hands in her lap as Dr. Granger said, "how are you feeling today Kerri"?, she took a deep breath and said, "physically I am getting stronger and stronger everyday". The doctor leaned forward and said, "what about mentally"?, she started playing with her fingers and said, "I can still feel him touching me".

Dr. Granger said, "Kerri that is normal after what you have been through", she looked up and said, "I can feel his lips on mine, I can feel him fondling my breasts and the thoughts of that makes my skin crawl". Kerri said, "and the nightmares are getting worse and worse, I'm afraid to sleep at night because I'm afraid that I am going to see him and feel him in my dreams".

Dr. Granger said, "how is your relationship with Henry"?, she said, "it's wonderful, we have never been closer", she said, "what about sexually"?, Kerri said, "I've been in the hospital for almost a month and we haven't made love since I was taken but our feelings for each other haven't changed". Henry seems like an amazing young man", she nodded her head and said, "he is, he is".

Kerri said, "I have been in love with him since I was a little girl", the doctor smiled and said, "what are your plans for careers after the two of you get married"?, she said, "we are both joining the FBI academy and be FBI agents like our parents". She smiled and said, "your family is very important to you isn't it"?, she smiled and said, "very very important, we love each other and are always there for each other and I don't know what I would do without them, they are all my rocks".

The doctor said, "so tell me about your wedding"?, Kerri smiled and said, "it is scheduled for next week and all of the details are finalized and we are both so happy and excited about spending the rest of our lives together". She grinned and said, "and how do you feel about the baby"?, she gently rubbed her stomach and said, "I love my baby, I am 10 weeks along and I can't wait to hold him or her in my arms and love them".

The doctor nodded her head and said, "do you think that after what you have been through that physical intimacy with Henry will come easy for you"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I I I don't know". She put her hand on Kerris hand and said, "fear of intimacy after what you have been through is very normal".

Kerri said, "I love Henry so much, I really do but what if when we are having sex I see Sam and I feel him instead of Henry"?, she said, "just take things slow and easy, build up to lovemaking, touch and kiss and get use to each other before jumping right into sex". Kerri said, "Henry and I have decided to wait till our wedding night before we make love again".

The doctor smiled and said, "where are you going on your honeymoon"?, she sighed happily and said, "we are going to Hawaii", the doctor said, "wow that sounds like a lot of fun and I bet you can hardly wait"?, she nodded her head and said, "I can't wait to become Mrs. Henry Reid and spend the rest of our lives together", the doctor said, "the two of you make a great couple, you both compliment each other perfectly".

Kerri laughed and said, "he has always been the love of my life, there has never been anyone else, not ever", Dr. Granger said, "so Henry is your only sexual experience then"?, she blushed and nodded her head and said, "we were each others firsts and he will be the only man that I ever ever make love to".

Kerri said, "am I still going to get to go home today"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "as a matter of fact you are ready to go when we get finished here". She smiled and said, "I want to thank you so much for helping me with everything, talking to you has really helped a lot", she said, "I'm here for you anytime you need to talk", she handed Kerri a card with her numbers on it and said, "you can call me anytime and if you would like I could recommend another specialist for you to talk to in Virginia"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes thank you I would like that".

The doctor smiled as she wrote down a name and said, "she is very good and she will be available whenever you are"?, Kerri stood up and hugged the doctor and said, "I don't know what I would have done without you for the past couple of weeks". She grinned and said, "I'm just glad that I was able to help you some, I just wish that the nightmares were doing better for you".

Kerri said, "they are becoming fewer and fewer, I don't have them everytime I try to sleep now", Dr. Granger smiled and said, "that's great", she said,  
"congratulations on the wedding and the baby and remember I'm always here if you need me". Kerri grinned and said, "thank you" before heading over to the door.

She took one final deep breath before opening the door and stepping out into the hall, she headed toward her room and the closer she was getting the happier she was getting. When she stopped in her door Henry and her mom looked up and smiled at her and Penelope said, "are you ready to get out of here baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready momma, more than ready".

Henry grabbed her bag and intertwined fingers with her and said, "next stop the jet and then home", Kerri sighed happily as they stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed. Penelope watched how Kerri and Henry were together and she was so happy that her daughter had found a good man to love, a man that would treat her with respect the way she deserved to be treated.

As they pulled away from the hospital Kerri sighed happily as she looked at her handsome fiancee and said, "I love you Henry, I love you so so much", he grinned and said, "I love you to Kerri, more and more everyday". Penelope grinned as she looked out the window and watched the scenery go by as they headed toward the airstrip, the jet and their family.


	22. Chapter 22

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 22

The next several days flew by and now Penelope, Fran, Mia and Jasmine were standing in the master bedroom helping Kerri get dressed, Penelope smiled and said, "it seems like only yesterday that I was sending you off to headstart and now my baby is getting married and having a baby of her own". Kerri turned and faced her mom and said, "you were the best momma in the world and I love you so much".

Penelope gently hugged her daughter and said, "an you my beautiful beautiful baby girl are an amazing young woman and you are going to be an amazing wife and mother". She sighed and said, "I hope you're right momma", Fran walked over and said, "your momma is right sweetie, you are going to be a wonderful wife and mother".

Kerri wiped her eyes and said, "don't make me cry Nana, we don't have time for a touch up", the girls all laughed and Kerri took a deep breath and said, "I wonder what Henry is doing"?, Penelope said, "if he's anything like your father he is trying to remember to breathe about now", Kerri said, "momma is it normal to be this nervous"?, Penelope hugged her daughter tighter and said, "it is completely normal".

Mia said, "were you this nervous auntie P"?, Penelope said, "honey I was so nervous that I started to go up the aisle to my hotstuff with no shoes on my fat little tootsies". Kerri smiled and said, "really"?, Penelope wiped her thumb across her daughters cheek and said, "yes my beautiful baby girl very much so and if you don't believe me ask your Nana Fran".

Kerri looked at Fran and she said, "honey your momma was a nervous wreck the day she married your daddy as I was when I married your grandpa James and then your Nonno Dave". She took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what I would do without you all today", Mia and Jaz hugged their friend and said, "there is no other place in the world that we would rather be than here with you".

Henry was pacing back and forth across the room as Derek and Reid were trying to fix his tie, Derek said, "stop pacing Henry or you're going to have to buy new carpet for this room". He looked up and said, "sorry, it's just that I am so nervous". The men all laughed and Derek said, "it's completely normal for you to be nervous today".

Henry took a deep breath and said, "I love Kerri so much uncle Derek, I love her more than anything else in the world", Derek put his hand on his future son in laws shoulder and said, "I know that buddy and so does she and she loves you just as much". Reid said, "you should have seen me when I married your mom, I was so nervous that I forgot the ring and my vows".

Dave laughed and said, "you should have seen your uncle Aaron here when he married your aunt Em", Hotch grinned and said, "or you should have seen Dave when he married Fran, we were all nervous wreck". He smiled and said, "I can't wait to marry Kerri and spend the rest of my life with her". Derek said,  
"it seems like only yesterday that I was marrying my goddess and now here our baby girl is marrying her prince charming", Henry laughed.

Penelope walked over to the door when there was a knock, she opened the door and saw JJ and Emily standing there, she said, "come in girlies and join the party". They both laughed as they walked into the room, JJ hugged her daughter in law to be and said, "you look beautiful sweetie, like a princess and my son won't be able to keep his eyes off of you".

Kerri grinned and said, "thanks aunt JJ", JJ smiled and said, "today my son is marrying an amazing young lady and soon we will be having another little baby to spoil". Kerri said, "where are the babies today"?, JJ said, "they are out front with Jamie and Jack", Emily said, "the boys wanted to spend some time with their brother and the girls wanted to love on Jamie so they are all out in the living room watching a cartoon until time for the ceremony".

When Mia and Jaz got Kerri's veil on she turned around and said, "what do you ladies think, how do I look"?, Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "you look amazing baby girl, simply amazing". The other ladies in unison said, "beautiful", she took a deep breath and said, "where's daddy it's almost time for him to walk me up the aisle"?, Penelope opened her mouth to say something when Derek knocked on the door and said, "father of the bride, can I come in"?, Kerri smiled and said, "come on in daddy".

when Derek opened the door he said, "ohhhhhhhh princess you look beautiful", he walked in and closed the door and walked over and kissed her gently on the cheek. Kerri said, " how is Henry"?, Derek laughed and said, "he's fine, a little nervous but fine". Penelope kissed her husband gently on the lips and said,  
"looking good handsome, looking reallllllll good", he winked at her and said, "right back at you gorgeous".

Derek looked at Kerri and said, "are you ready princess"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am daddy, I am", Penelope, Fran, JJ and Emily hugged Kerri and kissed her on the cheek and Penelope said, "you look beautiful and the next time we see you it will be when you walk up the aisle to marry your prince charming".

Mia and Jaz got the bouquets and followed Derek and Kerri out into living room, Kerri took a deep breath and said, "I love you daddy", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to princess, now are you ready to get married"?, she sighed happily and said, "I am daddy". Derek held out his arm and smiled when she looped her arm with his.

Derek smiled and said, "just remember you will always always be daddy's little girl", she kissed his cheek and said, "and you will always be my super hero daddy, always". The music started as the double doors opened and everybody in the back yard stood to their feet as Jasmine and Mia started slowly making their way up towards a very nervous groom.


	23. Chapter 23

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 23

Jamie couldn't take his eyes off Mia as she made her way up the aisle toward the front, her dress was so beautiful and the way it clung just right to her body definitley made him notice. When she made it to the front she turned and winked at Jamie, he winked back blew her a kiss and mouthed the words, "I love you".

Tony then watched as Jaz made her way up the aisle, she had her hair partially up and the way the dress fit around her perfect body made his pants fit a little snug to his body. When she got to the front and turned around she couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend, she had waited her entire life to feel the way she felt and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

Derek and Kerri stepped out onto the deck and slowly started making their way toward Henry, Derek knew that Henry would take good care of his little girl but his heart was breaking as they made it to the front and he put her hand in his. Kerri smiled when Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "I love you to daddy" and then she watched as Derek walked over and sat down beside her mom and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

The minister said, "ladies and gentlemen we are gathered together today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Kerri Marie Morgan and Henry Spencer Reid",  
he smiled at the happy couple and said, "who gives this woman to this man today"?, Derek said, "her mother and I do". Henry gently squeezed Kerris hand as the minister asked for the rings".

Jamie handed Kerri's ring to the minister and then Mia handed Henry's ring, the minister looked at the huge gathering and said, "this amazing couple have been through a lot the past several months but their love prevailed". Henry ran his thumb over the top of Kerri's hand as the minister said, "I understand that you want to recite your own vows"?, they both nodded their heads and in unison said, "yes".

The minister smiled as he handed Kerri's ring to Henry, he said, "slide the ring on her finger and then recite your vows", Henry took the ring in his hand and nervously started sliding it on her finger. She smiled and sighed happily as he mouthed the words, "I love you", she winked at him and mouthed the words back.

Henry said, "Kerri, you are the love of my life, my best friend, the mother of my unborn child and today you become my wife and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you". He squeezed her hand and said, "you are the other part of my heart and soul and I vow here in front of our family and friends that I will love you, be true to you and cherish you forever".

The minister smiled down at the happy couple and said, Kerri, slide the ring on Henrys finger and recite your vows", she took the ring from the minister and smiled as she shakily slide the ring on his finger. She took a deep breath and smiled as she said, "Henry, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me".

He squeezed her hand gently when she said, "you are my rock, my shelter in a storm, my best friend, the father of our unborn child and today you become my husband". Henry smiled as she said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together and I promise to you here today in front of our family and friends that I will love you forever".

The minister said, "is there anyone that can show just cause why these two cannot be joined in holy matrimony, if so let them speak now or forever hold their peace". When nobody said anything the minister said, "by the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife", he looked at Henry and said, "Henry you may kiss your bride".

Henry raised her veil and leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you Mrs. Reid". Kerri grinned and said, "I love you more Mr. Reid", the minister grinned and said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Henry Reid".

Henry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips gently they pulled apart reluctantly when everybody started clapping their hands and cheering the newlyweds. Derek kissed Penelope on the temple and said, "I love you goddess", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to handsome, I always have and I always will".

Henry intertwined their fingers as they started making their way toward the huge tented area for the reception with their friends right behind them cheering the happy couple.


	24. Chapter 24

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 24

Henry pulled his wife into his arms and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "can you believe it beautiful you are my wife"?, she grinned and said, "I didn't think this day was ever going to get here". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "it's official now, you're mine forever and ever".

Kerri smiled and said, "I've always been yours and always will be", he kissed her lips passionately and they reluctantly pulled apart when the DJ announced that it was time for bride and grooms first dance. He led her to the center of the dance area and pulled her into his arms and smiled down at her as the music started playing.

She laughed and said, "ohhhhhh my god I love this song", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I know this is why I picked this song", she kissed his lips and said, "you Mr. Reid are an amazing man". Henry laughed and said, "I don't know about amazing but I am very smart becauseeeee I chose you to be my wife".

Their family and friends watched as they danced across the yard to Endless Love by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross, she laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. It didn't take long before all of the couples were out beside them dancing, Derek kissed the top of his wifes head as he started singing the song to her.

Penelope smiled and said, "I love it when you sing to me handsome", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she sighed happily and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, now and forever". Derek kissed the end of her nose before he dipped her down and kissed the area between her breasts before slowly pulling her back up to wrap his arms around her waist.

Tony smiled as he rested his forehead against Jasmines and said, "you look so beautiful today Jaz", she laughed and said, "thank you kind sir and might I say that you look pretty handsome yourself". Tony laughed and said, "why thank you mam", Jaz said, "do you have plans for tonight"?, he said, "I'm sorry but I do".

She smiled as he said, "I'm spending the evening snuggled up with my beautiful girlfriend", Jaz grinned and said, "she's a very lucky girl", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I'm the lucky one". Jaz wrapped her arms tight around his waist and closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Tony's body close to hers.

Jamie smiled at Mia and said, "babyyyyyy you are sooooooo hot in that dress", she blushed and said, "thank you and might I say that you are rocking that tux"?, he kissed her lips and said, "thank you gorgeous". She sighed and said, "I can't believe that my brother and your sister are married", he grinned and said, "and one day it will be the two of us getting married".

Mia laughed and said, "you are awlful sure of yourself aren't you Mr. Morgan"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I finally have you Mia and I'm not going to lose you". She rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan", he grinned and said, "and I love you to Ms. Reid", she laughed when she looked over her shoulder and saw her parents dancing.

Everybody laughed, danced and had a great time as the day soon passed, as the sun set behind the mountains at the Rossi mansion Henry and Kerri were sitting at one of the huge tables kissing. Kerri intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "what time is our flight"?, he smiled and said, "we are suppose to head out in less than an hour".

She sighed and said, "we better start saying our goodbyes and grab our stuff and head to the jet", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you Kerri and you look so beautiful, that dress fits so snug to that sexy body of yours and I can't wait to get it off of you on the jet". He stood up and held out his hand to help her up".

Derek and Penelope smiled as they saw their daughter heading over toward them, the team gathered around as everybody started saying their goodbyes, Kerri wiped away the tears as she hugged her mom and dad. She said, "I love you both so much and I don't know what I would have done without you over the past several months".

Derek kissed her cheek and said, "we love you to princess and we would do anything for you", she smiled and nodded her head and said, "we will be back in about a week but you can reach us anytime". Penelope put her daughters face in her hands and said, "just have fun and enjoy this time alone with that wonderful husband of yours", she smiled and said, "I will momma".

Henry walked over and said, "are you ready to head out Mrs. Reid"?, she smiled and said, "I am Mr. Reid, I am", he intertwined their fingers as he led her through the yard passed the screaming and birdseed throwing. When they got inside the limo he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as they pulled away from the mansion.

The ride to the airstrip didn't take long and soon they were walking onto the jet, Kerri smiled and said, "it seems so different being on the jet this time". Henry wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "it sure does because this time we are married", she pressed her lips against his and said, "how long before we get to where we are going"?, he said, "a few hours after we take off".

She ran her hand over his crotch and said, "I don't think I can wait till we get there", he intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I have a little surprise for you, well actually our moms and the girls have a little surprise for us". Kerri said, "do you know what it is"?, he smiled and said, "I do and you are going to love it".

She kissed his lips and said, "when do I get to see it"?, he sighed happily and said, "just as soon as we get the all clear from the pilot that we can move freely around the jet". Kerri led him to their seat and said, "you have me very curious Mr. Reid", he kissed her lips gently and said, "you won't have to wait long beautiful".

A few minutes later the jet lifted off the runway and then it wasn't long before they were given the all clear, he took her hand in his and led her to the back of the jet. They stopped outside a set of doors and he said, "open the door Mrs. Reid", Kerri opened the door and said, "ohhhhhh Henry it's so beautiful in here".

He picked her up and she gasped in surprise and said, "what are you doing"?, he kissed her lips and said, "getting ready to carry my wife over the threshold of the jet". She laughed as he carried her through the door and kicked it closed with his foot, he placed her gently on the floor and then wasted no time crashing his lips to hers.


	25. Chapter 25

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 25

This chapter contains sexual content

When the newlyweds pulled apart Kerri said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you", Henry put his hand on her stomach and said, "and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you", he rubbed her stomach and said, "and you to little one", Kerri laughed. Henry smiled and said, "it looks like they thought of everything".

The floor in the room was covered in rose petals, there was sparkling cider chilling on the bedside table, soft romantic music was playing and the room was very romantically lit. Henry walked over and said, "how about a toast"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds nice, yes please", he opened the cider and poured them both a glass.

Kerri looked over his shoulder and said, "ohhhh I see chocolate covered strawberries", he grinned and said, "they thought that it would be a good idea to give us some snacks for the trip". Kerri winked at her husband and said, "it looks like our family thought of everything doesn't it my love"?, he smiled and said, "it does sweetie, it does".

He turned around and handed her glass to her, they intertwined arms and Henry said, "to my beautiful beautiful wife may our lives be filled with lots and lots of love, joy and happiness". Kerri kissed his lips gently and said, "here, here", before they both took a drink, she took a deep breath as she took the strawberry into her mouth and said, "I have to admit that I'm a little nervous here".

He put both glasses on the table and wrapped his arms around her and said, "baby we don't have to do anything", she covered his mouth with hers and he moaned as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air, she smiled and said, "I want you so bad right now that I ache for you".

Henry sighed happily and said, "I ache for you all the time baby, all the time", he walked around behind her and unzipped her wedding dress and he watched as it slowly slid down her body and puddled at her feet. Kerri was standing there in only a pair of panties, Henry swallowed hard and said, "you are so freaking beautiful".

Kerri smiled and said, "how about we get you naked husband dear"?, he started removing his clothes and said, "you don't have to ask me twice baby", she couldn't help but smile as he stood naked in front of her. He put his fingers in the sides of her panties and slowly slid them down over her nice, firm ass and then dropped down on his knees.

Henry gently kissed her stomach and said, "daddy loves you and mommy sooooooo much and we can't wait to meet you", he then stood up and crashed his lips to Kerris. They ever so slowly back up and when the back of Kerri's legs touched the bed she laid down on the bed pulling Henry with her, he gently brushed his lips against hers as he hovered over her.

He smiled down at her and said, "beautiful are you sure"?, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him down and kissed his lips and said, "I have never been more sure about anything in my life". He grinned and said, "I love you with all my heart Kerri Reid", she ran her hand down the side of his face and said, "I love you more", she then pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Henry wasted no time getting between her legs and as he slid inside her they both moaned in pleasure, Kerri instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned, "ohhhhhh yessssss" as he slid in and out of her efforelessly. Henry started placing soft gentle kisses down the side of her neck and then he gently bit the sensitive skin earning a moan of pleasure.

Kerri had never felt so loved and happy in her life, Henry was showing his love and appreciation to every inch of her body as they slowly and very very passionately made love. She had been nervous about making love to Henry after what happened when she was kidnapped, she was afraid that the touch she felt would be Sams but instead she only felt the loving, warm and tender hands of her husband.

After the reception cleanup was done Mia and Jamie headed toward the lake up the road from the Rossi mansion, Jamie intertwined fingers with his girlfriend and said, "I hope you don't mind taking a walk but I wanted to be alone with you, it feels like we haven't been alone in weeks". They stopped walking and she turned to face him and said, "I was thinking the same thing sooooooo how about when we get to the lake we go swimming".

Jamie said, "we don't have any suits baby", Mia winked at him and said, "that's right we don't", he pressed his lips against hers and said, "I love the way you think Ms. Reid". Mia laughed and said, "why thank you Mr. Morgan", they both grinned as they resumed their walk up the gravel road heading to the beautiful lake.  
When they finally got there Mia said, "it is more beautiful than I remember", Jamie wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said,  
"the view from here is amazing". She laughed and said, "I'm being serious Jamie", he grinned as he unzipped the back of her dress and said, "so am I baby,  
so am I". Jamie walked over to the changing room and got several towels and laid them down on the ground.

Mia felt her heart racing faster and faster as her dress slid down her body, she turned in Jamies arms and crashed her lips to his as she wasted no time in stripping him of his tux. When they pulled apart Jamie said, "I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do", she smiled and said, "ohhhh believe me my love I definitley want to do this".  
Jamie and Mia laid down on the towels and as she looked up at him he said, "Mia I have to confess something", she smiled and said, "I know what you are going to say and neither have I". He smiled and said, "I love you", she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and said, "I love you to", he leaned down and gently kissed her lips and said, "are you sure about this"?, she slid her hand down and started gently stroking him and said, "I am sure Jamie,  
I love you and I want you more than anything else in this world".

He hovered over her for a few seconds as he smiled down into her beautiful face, he had been in love with Mia for years but he was afraid until recently to tell her and now that he had her he didn't want to lose her. Mia arched her back and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Jamie sliding ever so slowly inside her for the first time.  
Kerri was screaming Henrys name as he pounded in and out of her, he smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up around him and a few glorious minutes later they both came with each others names on their lips. He rolled beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and said, "that was amazing".

She smiled as she intertwined their fingers and said, "I would have to agree my love, that was amazing", he looked down at the scars on her back and she felt tears streaming down her face as he gently kissed each scar. He smiled at her and said, "nothing can marr your beauty Kerri, nothing, you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever met".

She rolled over so that she was facing him and she said, "how did I get so lucky to get an amazing man like you", he kissed her lips and said, "I'm the lucky one, I'm the one that you are with, me and only me". Kerri grinned as Henry rolled her over on her back and slid back inside her as their next session of lovemaking started.


	26. Chapter 26

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 26

This chapter contains sexual content

Mia wrapped her legs around Jamies waist and he practically growled as he slid even deeper inside her, once he was fully inside her he stilled and gently pressed a kiss to her lips and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I'm more than alright Jamie,  
this is perfect".

Jamie smiled down at her as he started slowly sliding in and out of her, the feeling of having her wrapped around him was amazing, it was like they were made for each other. Mia dug her nails into his back and moaned his name as she arched her back and met him thrust for thrust, she had never made love before so she wasn't sure that what she was doing was right but she knew that it felt amazing as their bodies moved as one.

Meanwhile on the jet Kerri collapsed against Henrys chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "God how I love you baby", she looked up at him and said, "I love you so much that it hurts". He gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "it has always been you Kerri and it will always be you and nobody else".

Kerri sighed happily as she felt her husbands hands gently slide down her back and rest on her ass, she ran her hand across his chest and said, "I was so afraid that I would only feel his touch but all I felt was you and your kind, loving hands touching me". He caressed the side of her cheek and said, "I am so sorry for what you three went through, when we watched that video I wanted to rip his head off for what he had done".

Kerri said, "it wasn't your fault, none of it but I was so afraid that I would never see you, momma or daddy ever again", he smiled down at her and said,  
"you're here in my arms and safe and he can't hurt you anymore". She smiled and said, "I love you Henry and when Sam shot me I felt myself getting weaker and weaker I thought that was it and I was going to die".

Henry said, "when I heard them announce for medics and I found out that you were shot I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest and then I saw you and held you in my arms and my heart shattered thinking that I could lose you". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I thought about us getting married and us on our honeymoon and nothing I dreamed of was as wonderful as this".

He gently rolled them over and said, "how about I show you how much I love you"?, she grinned as she pulled him down for another kiss, when they pulled apart she said, "make love to me Henry". He grinned at her as he slid inside her and they started making slow passionate love as they were getting closer and closer to paradise.

Jamie could feel his orgasm quickly approaching and he couldn't help but smile against Mia's mouth as he felt her tightening up around him, he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth. When they pulled apart they both came and came hard with each others names on their lips, Jamie rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you Mia" before rolling beside her on the towels.

Mia rolled onto her side and laid her head on Jamies chest, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head and said, "how are you doing beautiful"?, she looked up at him with a huge grin on her face and said, "I feel great, that was amazing, you were amazing". Jamie laughed and said,  
"you were so so perfect, it was like we were made for each other".

Mia sighed happily and said, "you were gentle and loving and completely amazing", he said, "that was more amazing than anything I had ever dreamed of, the way we moved together just proved that we were meant for each other". Mia kissed him on the lips and said, "that we were Jamie, that we were", she laid her head back down and sighed happily as they looked out over the water.

Tony intertwined fingers with Jaz as they sat down on the couch, he wrapped his free arm around her and said, "you look so beautiful Jaz", she looked up at him and said, "you look pretty handsome yourself there". He kissed her lips and said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, she brushed her lips against his and said, "I do believe that you might have mentioned it but please feel free to tell me as much as you want to".

He laughed as he brushed his lips against hers and said, "I love you, I love you, I love you", she grinned and said, "I love you to Tony, I have never felt this way before, not ever". Tony touched the side of her face and said, "you are the most beautiful, amazing, kind, loving woman I have ever met in my life".

Jaz smiled as she watched him leaning in, seconds later his lips were on hers and their hands were wondering all over each others bodies, when they pulled apart for air Jaz said, "we can't do this". Tony said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean", Jaz said, "no no no that isn't what I meant, I want to do this it's just that we can't do this here on Nonno's couch".

Tony smiled as she stood up and took him by the hand and led him toward the pool house, when they were inside she locked the door and turned and wrapped her arms around him and said, "make love to me Tony". He kissed her lips and said, "are you sure because I don't want you to think that I am rushing you into something that you aren't ready for".

Jaz said, "I am sooo ready for this, I love you and I want to be with you", he slowly slid her dress down over her body and he moaned in appreciation when she was standing there in nothing but her bra and panties. Jaz wasted no time in getting Tony down to his boxers, he grinned and said, "see anything that you like"?, she nodded her head and said, "I love everything I see", she then put her fingers in the sides of his boxers and slid then down and she licked her lips when his erection sprang free.

Henry smiled against Kerri's mouth as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard, deep thrusts later they both exploded in bliss as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded over their bodies. He rolled beside her on the bed and kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Reid", she smiled happily at him and said, "I love you to Mr. Reid".

He leaned in for another kiss but they pulled apart when the pilot announced that they would be landing in a few minutes, he grinned and said, "well wife of mine we need to get dressed and get to our seats". She sighed and said, "I can't wait to be alone with you for a week in paradise", he kissed her lips one final time and said, "neither can I baby, neither can I".

A few minutes later there were sitting in their seats as the plane was rolling to a stop in paradise


	27. Chapter 27

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 27

This chapter contains sexual content

Jaz pulled him over to the huge covered bench in the corner and smiled as she laid down bringing him with her, he pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he kissed his way down to her chest. She bit down on her bottom lip when he took her nipple into her mouth, he started swirling his tongue around her nipple earning moans of pleasure from her.

Tony raised up and put his fingers in the side of her panties, she raised her hips up and he smiled as he pulled them over her sexy ass and hips, when they were off of her body he tossed them over his shoulder on the floor. He quickly climbed between her legs, he hovered over her for a few seconds just looking at how beautiful she was.

Jaz said, "I've wanted you for a long time", he smiled and said, "I've wanted you for a long time to but I was afraid that you wouldn't want me", she caressed the side of his face and said, "why wouldn't I want you Tony, you are an amazing man, I was afraid that I wasn't your type". He kissed her lips and said, "not my type, are you kidding"?, she shook her head and said, "no I saw you always talking to Tracy and Amber and I'm nothing like them".

He grinned and said, "no your not", she looked down and he put his finger under her chin and raised it up and said, "nobody compares to you Jaz, nobody ever has and nobody ever will". He smiled down into her loving face and as he slowly slid inside her the room was filled with the sound of their moans and groans of passion.

Jaz wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes as he thrusted in and out of her, she arched her back and said, "ohhhhhhh yesss" as he took her nipple into his mouth and started gently sucking and tugging. Her hands slid up and down his back marking him as hers, he hissed and moaned as he felt her nails digging in to his back, he knew that she was marking him but he couldn't have been happier about it.

Henry and Kerri walked down the steps of the jet and Kerri said, "this place is beautiful", Henry said, "it was very nice of uncle Dave to let us use his private beach and beach house for our honeymoon". Kerri intertwined their fingers as they started walking toward their honeymoon hideaway, Henry sighed happily and said, "can you believe that everything that is around for miles and miles is private and secluded sooooooo we can make love anywhere we want,  
any time we want".

She nodded her head and said, "and believe me we are definitley going to christen as much of the beach house and surrounding area as we can over the next week". He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I do believe that I've created a monster", she laughed and said, "you have my love, you certainly have".

Kerri smiled as they stopped in front of the beautiful house, she opened the door and started inside but Henry surprised her by picking her up and carrying her through the door. she laughed and said, "now that you have me allllllllll alone, whatever are you going to do with me"?, he kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "the question should be what am I not going to do to you".

She laughed as he started carrying her up the stairs, when they made it to their room she opened the door and when they stepped inside Kerri said, "ohhhh my god, everything is so beautiful". The maid had been there earlier to make sure that everything was set up and ready for the honeymooners, the fridge and cabinets were fully stocked and ready.

The rooms were filled with the smell of fragrant flowers and Kerri smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh I love the smell of honeysuckles", he leaned down and kissed her shoulder and said, "and I love the way you smell and feel especially when I'm inside you". She laughed and said, "Mr. Reid I do believe that you are trying to seduce me".

He laughed and said, "if I am is it working"?, she dropped the sundress down her body and he smiled when he saw her beautiful naked body standing in front of him. She licked her lips and said, "hell yes it's working". She tugged his shirt over his head while he was toeing off his shoes, the next thing he knew his shorts were sliding down over his hips.

He gasped in surprise when she gently pushed him down on the bed, he looked up and grinned as she straddled his waist, she leaned down and kissed his lips and said, "you are the love of my life Henry Reid and I'm going to show you how much you mean to me". Henry put his hands on her hips as she slowly sank down on him.

Jaz wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he pounded into her over and over, she knew that she was getting ready to explode and sure enough a few hard deep thrusts later they both came screaming each others names. Tony collapsed on the bench beside her and said, "that was mindblowing", Jaz kissed his chest and said, "you were amazing, I can't believe how much time we wasted".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "neither can I baby, neither can I", they laid there wrapped in each others arms basking in the afterglow of a very explosive orgasm.


	28. Chapter 28

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 28

This chapter contains sexual content

Jaz moaned Tony's name as he thrusted in and out of her, she couldn't believe how perfect they were together, they moved together as one like they had been making love for years instead of it being their first time together. Tony crashed his mouth to hers as his fingers slid down and started caressing her beautiful firm breasts.

Tony felt Jaz starting to tighten up around him so he sped up the pace and depth of his thrusts and a few minutes later they both came moaning each others names. He rolled off her and fell on his back and said, "damn baby that was fantastic", she grinned as she tried to catch her breath and said, "it sure was, you were amazing".

He grinned as he intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it, she sighed happily and said, "I love you Tony, more than I ever thought I could love anybody". He looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "you are all I think about, when we are apart I can't wait to be with you again, it's like I'm missing a piece of my heart".

She kissed his lips and said, "everything was so perfect, the way you touched me, the way you kissed me", he laughed and said, "I take it that means that you were satisfied"?, she grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh yes I was definitley satisfied". He kissed her lips gently and said, "all I want to do is to be with you all the time, I want to hold you, kiss you, make love to you".

She caressed the side of his face and opened her mouth to tell him the same thing when they heard Hotch calling her name, Tony jumped up and said, "ohhhh your dad is going to kill me". She laughed as she jumped up and got dressed and said, "no he isn't, he knows that I love you and you love me Tony", he took a deep breath as he slid his shoes on his feet, he said, "ohhhhhhh I'm a dead man, when your dad finds out what we have been doing in here I am sooooo dead", she laughed as she kissed his lips.

Jamie kissed the end of Mia's nose and said, "how about we get in the water and cool off, it's so hot tonight", she winked at him and said, "lead the way my love, lead the way". Jamie grinned as they jumped into the water and started swimming around and splashing each other in the water, he had never been as happy as he was right now, he knew that one day he would marry the beautiful woman swimming over to him.

Kerri collapsed on Henrys chest gasping for air, he said, "damn gorgeous you are insatiable today", she laughed and said, "blame it on the pregnancy hormones". He grinned and said, "bring em on baby, bring em on", she laughed and said, "how about we head down to the huge kitchen and fix something to eat and then we can come back up here and spend the rest of the night making love".

Henry kissed her lips passionately and said, "you have a deal gorgeous", Henry slid his shorts on while Kerri put his shirt on as they walked down the stairs hand in hand. Once they got to the kitchen Kerri walked over to the fridge and opened the door and said, "wow, Nonno stocked this baby up for us Henry".

She looked on the shelves and said, "how about some chicken, potato salad, fresh fruit and juice"?, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I'm starving but it isn't for the food". She grinned as she shut the door and turned around and said, "Henry Reid what am I going to do with you"?, he picked her up and set her on the counter and said, "I have a couple of ideas".

She grinned as he stepped between her legs, she pressed her lips against his as she slid his shorts down over his sexy firm ass, she smiled against his mouth as he lined himself up at her entrance. A few seconds later he pulled her to the end of the counter and she gasped in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her.

Tony and Jaz walked out of the pool house and Jaz said, "were you calling me daddy"?, he smiled as he walked closer to the practically glowing couple, he kissed his daughter on the cheek and said, "your mom and me are heading home with the boys, they are asleep but you can stay as long as you want, Dave has a room ready for you and anybody else that wants to stay tonight".

Jaz smiled and said, "thanks daddy, give mom and the boys a kiss for me and tell them that I will see them in the morning", he smiled and said, "I will princess, now you two have a great night". As he walked toward Emily he laughed knowing that he had just scared the shit out of the man he knew would one day be his future son in law.

Emily laughed and said, "what did you do"?, he put his hand on his chest and said, "who me"?, she kissed his lips and said, "yes you, what did you just do over there"?, he grinned and said, "I told Jaz that we were taking the boys and going home and that she could stay the night here if she wanted to that rooms were ready for anybody that wanted to stay".

She looked over her husbands shoulder and saw the blushing that was happening on Tonys face and said, "you know that they were probably having sex when you started yelling at her, right"?, he laughed and said, "yepppppp and the funny part was he soooooo thought that I was gonna ream his ass over it to but I know that one day soon he is going to be our son in law, I can just feel it"

Emily smiled and said, "ohhhhhh so you were just getting a little fun in now huh"?, he kissed her lips as they turned to head back toward the mansion and said, "that's right, they love each other, I don't like it that she is having sex butttt Tony is a great guy and he knows that if he hurts our baby that we", Emily smiled and said, "we will kick his ass", Hotch laughed and said, "that's righttttt".

Jaz wrapped her arms around Tony and said, "seeeeeee nothing to worry about", Tony kissed her temple and said, "your mom and dad scare me", she laughed and said, "they scare a lot of people but they are harmless". He sighed happily as they intertwined fingers as they headed back to the mansion to cuddle up on the couch and spend some time alone.


	29. Chapter 29

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 29

The next several days flew by for the newlyweds as they enjoyed some alone time, they couldn't get enough of each other, they were constantly making love anywhere they could. Henry made a point of surprising her with little gifts and taking her on romantic picnics and they were going on late night swims in the ocean because he loved making his wife happy.

Henry was laying behind his beautiful bride watching her as she slept, he leaned forward and gently kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you Kerri" before getting up and putting his boxers on to head downstairs to surprise his wife with breakfast on the last morning in paradise. He smiled as he stopped in the door to take one final look at her before heading down the stairs.

Kerri woke up a few minutes later when Henry kissed the side of her neck and said, "wakey wakey beautiful", she opened her eyes and said, "what time is it baby"?, he said, "it is around 8:00 I think". She yawned and rubbed her eyes and said, "why are you up so early"?, he kissed her lips and said, " we are suppose to be on the jet and ready to head back home at noon and I wanted to surprise my beautiful beautiful bride with breakfast".

She sat up against the headboard of the bed and said, "awwww honey you didn't have to do that", he smiled and said, "I know that I didn't have to but I wanted to". Kerri grinned as he put the huge tray in her lap, she smiled and said, "wowwwwwwwwww Henry you went all out", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I wanted our last meal in paradise to be memorable".

She caressed the side of his face and said, "any time spent with you is memorable", he sighed happily as he sat back beside her and said, "I can't believe that we head back home today". She smiled as she took a bite of bacon and said, "neither can I butttttt we both start at the FBI academy next week and we are gonna need time to get ready for that".

He took a bite of toast and said, "your right my love", she winked at him and said, "I usually am honey", he laughed and said, "that you are beautiful,  
that you are". They enjoyed the final breakfast of their honeymoon before getting up and getting dressed, while Kerri was packing her things Henry took their breakfast dishes down to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess before heading back upstairs to help Kerri pack.

After their bags were packed Henry said, "how about one more walk along the beach before we leave"?, she smiled as he intertwined their fingers and said,  
"that sounds amazing". As their toes buried up in the sand Kerri sighed happily rembering all of the wonderful moments her and Henry had shared over the past week.

They sat down in front of the water and he wrapped his arms around her and said, "it's so beautiful here isn't it baby"?, she sighed happily as she relaxed in his arms and said, "it is and I really hate to go back home". He kissed her temple and said, "we will definitely have to come back here again", she smiled and said, "really"?, he laughed and said, "yes really, this place is an amazing place and we are soooooooo coming back here again".

The beach was so beautiful with the blue skies filled with white fluffy clouds, the air was filled with the aroma of jasmine and honeysuckles and with the wind lightly blowing the air smelled amazing. Henry kissed the side of his wifes neck as they enjoyed what was to be the final moments of their great honeymoon.

The newlyweds sat there wrapped in each others arms until almost noon listening to the sound of the waves hitting against the shore, the sound was so relaxing that they hated to get up and head toward the jet that was now waiting on them. As they sat down and got buckled into their seats they couldn't help but smile as the pilot announced that they would be taking off in a few minutes.

As they sat on the runway they couldn't help but think about their future and the birth of their child and their future with the FBI, Henry put his hand on her stomach and said, "hello in there little one, mommy and daddy are heading back home today and we just wanted you to know that we both love you so so very much and we can't wait to meet you".

It didn't take long and soon the happy couple felt the jet start heading down the runway, they sat back and intertwined fingers and as they felt the jet lift off they looked at each other and said, "I love you". They knew that they would have a few hours before they would be home so Henry wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later the room was filled with the sound of light snoring coming from the newlyweds as they were finally headed back home


	30. Chapter 30

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 30

The next 3 months passed by rather fast for the newlyweds as they adjusted to married life and FBI training, Kerri was training in the technical department,  
it appears that she was a microchip off the old block and inherited her mommas computer genius. Henry was better suited for agent work as he trained right along side his father and father in law.

Penelope was so happy that Kerri was training to take her place because she enjoyed staying home with the twins and when Kerri's baby was born it was decided that Penelope would baby sit while Kerri and Henry worked. Henry was excited at the prospects of getting to work with the best of the best in his dads team.

Mia and Jamie were closer than ever and both were training with the FBI but in counterterrorism, they wanted to be able to work in the safe field as their family but they wanted to use their skills in another area. Tony and Jaz also were working in the law enforcement field at the BAU but they were working in the cybercrimes department, that way everybody was together but working in seperate departments.

Emily smiled as she walked over to her daughters desk and said, "how was your day honey"?, Jaz grinned and said, "it was amazing momma, who would have thought that cybercrimes would be an interesting department but I am totally fascinated with it". Emily grinned and said, "what about Tony, is he liking it as much as you are"?, she nodded her head and said, "I think he likes it more than me".

Penelope looked up from her computers when there was a knock on her door, she said, "come in mortal", Kerri opened the door and said, "hi mom", she turned around in her chair and said, "how are you doing sweetpea"?, Kerri rubbed her 4 1/2 month pregnant stomach and said, "doing good we just came by to see if you wanted to have lunch".

Penelope looked at her and said, "we"?, Kerri laughed and said, "yeah me and the baby, Henry is working with uncle Hotch and daddy and me and the baby are lonely". Penelope said, "sure honey I would love to go to lunch with you but I need to finish with this search first and it is giving me a lot of problems today".

Kerri said, "are you helping B team with the Mills case"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am but I just can't find anything", she pulled up a chair and sat down beside her mom and said, "have you thought about changing the parameters to include different ethnic groups because his mom was from a different group"?, Penelope grinned as she typed the changes in to the parameters.

A few seconds later Penelope smiled when she was bombarded with information, she kissed her daughter on the cheek and said, "you are amazing", she smiled and said, "well I was trained by the best". Penelope winked at her as she finished gathering more information to send to B team, a few minutes later she stood up and said, "come on sweetie, lunch is my treat".

Mother and daughter walked out of Penelopes lair laughing and talking, meanwhile in the round table room Derek, Hotch and Henry were looking at pictures of the crime scenes hoping that they would see something new that might help find the unsub. Henry pointed to one picture and said, "do you see that print right there"?, Hotch and Derek nodded their heads yes.

Henry said, "those are from a boot but not a normal boot it has a lift in it", Derek said, "so what's special about a lift in a boot"?, Henry said, "well it probably means that our unsub is handicapped and has a lot of trouble walking". Hotch said, "is there anyway that we can see what type of lift is in the boot"?, Henry said, "we can check the stores in that area to see how many sell boots that are capable of having lifts put in them and work from there on finding the unsub".

Hotch grinned and said, "good thinking son, very good", Derek put his hand on Henrys shoulder and said, "you are a chip off the old block, you are going to be a great profiler just like your old man". Henry grinned and said, "thanks uncle Derek", Hotch said, "how is the new place working out"?, Henry sighed happily and said, "it's going great, everything is working out and we are working on the nursery or at least planning it anyway in our spare time".

A few minutes later a name came back and the team were headed across town where they found the unsub and saved the 2 women he was holding hostage, Hotch smiled as he watched his son cuff the unsub and put him in the back of the police car and he couldn't have been prouder of him. Derek leaned in and said,  
"it's almost quitting time, how about we head back to the BAU and finish our paperwork and then head home"?, Henry smiled and said, "count me in on that one uncle Derek because Kerri and I have a doctors appointment at 5:00".

Derek said, "is anything wrong"?, he shook his head and said, "ohhhh no Kerri is having an ultrasound, we get to see our baby today", Derek smiled as he got in the car because he couldn't believe that in a few short months he was going to be a grandfather. When they got back to the BAU they were met at the elevator by Emily, Penelope and Kerri all with huge smiles on their faces.

At 4:15 Kerri walked over to her husband and said, "are you about ready to head out, you didn't forget that I have an appointment today did you"?, he laughed and said, "I am and I haven't". He stood up and pushed his chair in and reached out and took his wifes hand in his and said, "have a good evening guys we're outta here".

Derek said, "I expect to see ultrasound pictures of my grandbaby", Kerri grinned as they headed toward the elevator and said, "count on it daddy, count on it".


	31. Chapter 31

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 31

About half an hour later they were sitting in the waiting room holding hands when the nurse smiled and said, "she's ready for you Kerri", they stood up and followed the nurse down the hall and into an exam room. Kerri grinned and said, "thanks Mandy", she put her hand on Kerri's shoulder and said, "you are very welcome, Dr. Murray will be right in", she then turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Kerri sat down on the table and sighed happily when Henry sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her temple and said, "I love you sweetie". She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "I love you to", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "and mommy and daddy love you so so much to baby".

They looked up when Dr. Murray walked into the room. she sat down on the stool in front of them and said, "are you ready to see the baby"?, they looked at each other and then at her and in unison said, "yes". She said, "alright, I need you to lay down and pull your shirt up above your stomach", Henry got up and helped his wife lay down and he watched as she raised her shirt up.

Dr. Murray said, "okay this gel is going to be cold", she squirted the gel on Kerri's stomach and she said, "ohhhhhh that's cold", Henry squeezed her hand as the doctor put the wand on her stomach. They waited patiently and a few seconds later the doctor said, "ahhhhhhh yes here ya go", she turned the screen around and pointed to the screen and said, "right here is the baby".

Kerri smiled and said, "awwww look honey, there is our little angel", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I see it, I see it", the doctor said, "it looks like everything is going good for a 4 1/2 month pregnancy". Henry said, "so our little love bug is okay"?, the doctor laughed and said, "yes, the baby is fine, would you like to see if we can hear the heartbeat"?, they both nodded their head yes".

The doctor smiled as she moved the wand a little to the left and turned the audio up and seconds later the room was filled with SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH",  
the happy couple looked at each other as the doctor said, "that is the sound of your babies heartbeat". Henry kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you so much".

She squeezed his hand and said, "I love you to Henry, so very much", the doctor looked at the screen and Henry said, "is something wrong Dr. Murray"?, she said, "no nothing is wrong it's just". Kerri said, "it's just what Dr. Murray"?, she pointed to the screen as she moved the wand a little farther and said,  
"do you see this"?, they said in unison, "yes".

The doctor said, "this is your baby", Henry said, "wait, I thought this was our baby", he pointed to the screen where Dr. Murray had shown them the first baby was". She said, "yes it is", Kerri smiled and said, "does that mean"?, the doctor grinned and said, "congratulations you two you are having twins".  
they looked at each other and then at her and Henry said, "tw tw twins, did you say twins"?, she laughed and said, "yes Henry, you and Kerri are going to have twins".

Henry kissed her lips and said, "twins beautiful, we are having twins", Kerri smiled and said, "I can't wait to tell momma and daddy, they are going to be so excited". Henry said, "our parents are gonna freak out when they find out that we are having twins", the doctor smiled and said, "would you two like a copy of the ultrasound"?, Henry said, "yes please".

The doctor handed Henry a wet paper towel and he wiped the gel off her stomach while the doctor was making two copies of the ultrasound of the twins for the very happy couple. Kerri raised up and pulled her shirt down and rubbed her stomach and said, hello in there babies, mommy and daddy love you both so much and we can't wait to meet you".

Dr. Murray smiled and said, "congratulations on the twins", Henry sighed happily and said, "I think that we are both still in shock", the doctor laughed and said, "that happens in multiple births sometimes". Kerri said, "when do you want me to come back for my next appointment"?, she said, "I want to see you in a month unless you start having problems and if that happens I want you to go directly to the hospital and have them call me".

Henry said, "but both babies are good right now, right"?, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "yes Henry, both babies and Kerri are all three doing great". Henry intertwined fingers with Kerri and said, "are you ready to go sweetie"?, she smiled and said, "I am, I think we need to head back to the BAU so that way we can tell everybody at once".

They stood up and headed toward the door, Dr. Murray smiled as she watched them walk out of the room hand in hand with huge smiles on both of their glowing faces. Henry gently squeezed her hand and said, "I love you and our babies with all my heart", Kerri smiled and said, "you and the twins are my world and I love you all sooooo much".

He opened her door and smiled when she gently kissed his lips, he watched her buckle her seatbelt before walking around to the other side of the car and getting behind the wheel. As they pulled out of the parking lot he reaches over and puts her hand in his and brings it to his lips and ever so gently kisses it as they head toward the BAU to tell their family the good news about the babies.


	32. Chapter 32

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 32

The team were all sitting at their desks just finishing their paperwork when Kerri and Henry stepped off the elevator and headed toward them, Penelope slid off Dereks desk and made her way over to her daughter. Henry smiled and said, "we need to talk to everybody up in the round table room for just a minute before we all head home".

Kerri sent text messages to Jamie, Mia, Tony and Jaz and asked them to come to the round table room as soon as possible before following her family into the room. Everybody was sitting at the table and Derek said, "is everything alright baby girl"?, Kerri smiled and said, "everything is more than alright daddy".

Penelope said, "so what did you want to tell us"?, she said, "we need to wait on the girls, Tony and Jamie", Penelope grinned as she scooted over and got in her husbands lap. Derek kissed her on the lips and said, "patience isn't one of your mommas strong suits sweetheart", Kerri laughed and opened her mouth to say something when the rest of the gang made their way inside the room and over to the table.

Mia sighed and said, "what's up girlie"?, Henry stood beside his wife and said, "as you all know Kerri had an appointment with Dr. Murray today to have an ultrasound so that we could see the baby". Everybody nodded their heads and Kerri said, "the babies are doing good", Penelope and JJ stood up and in unison said, "babies".

Henry laughed and said, "that's right babies, Kerri is having twins", everybody was hugging the happy couple and congratulating them, Penelope smiled as she wiped her eyes and said, "awwwww my baby is having twins". Dave said, "your Nana is gonna be so excited when she hears about this". Kerri laughed and said, "wellllll I already told her, I knew that she wouldn't be able to get here in time so I called her and told her on the way over here".

Mia and Jaz put their hands on her stomach and said, "so there are two little ones in here huh, do you know what sex the babies are yet"?, Kerri said, "no we don't know the sex yet, maybe we will get to find out at my next appointment next month". Derek hugged his daughter again and said, "I'm so happy for you two baby girl and I can't wait to spoil my grandbabies rotten".

Emily smiled and said, "when I found out I was pregnant with the boys I was excited and worried at the same time", Kerri took a deep breath and said, "ohhh I'm there right now aunt Em". JJ said, "honey you have nothing to worry about you are going to be a great mommy to these beautiful little babies when they are born".

Reid put his hand on Henrys shoulder and said, "and you are going to be a great daddy to", Jamie grinned and said, "and of course I'm going to help with all the spoiling". Kerri laughed and said, "we never doubted it Jamie, not for a minute", Henry said, "these babies have a huge family and each and every one of them is going to help spoil them rotten", everybody laughed.

Dave grinned and said, "how about we all go out for a family dinner tonight"?, Kerri smiled and said, "that sounds like a great idea Nonno", Dave laughed and said, "I'll just call Fran and fill her in on the plan". Dave pulled his cell out of his pocket and headed out to call his wife, Derek wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife and whispered, "can you believe it goddess, our baby girl is going to have twins".

Penelope sighed happily as she saw how happy her daughter was as Henry wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck, she looked up at her husband and said, "our baby girl is going to be a great momma for those babies". Derek smiled and said, "she sure is, she had a great role model in her momma and grandma".

Dave walked back into the room and said, "Fran is going to call and reserve the party room at Veito's and then she is going to meet us there", everybody smiled as they grabbed their things and headed out of the room. Jamie intertwined fingers with Mia as they headed toward the elevator, Emily couldn't help but smile when she saw Tony sneak a kiss when he thought nobody was looking.

Hotch kissed the side of Emilys neck and said, "what are you smiling about"?, she turned in his arms and said, "Tony reminds me so much of you", Hotch laughed and said, "how's that"?, Emily said, "when he thought that nobody was looling he stole a kiss from Jaz". Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers.

They pulled apart to catcalls and whistles and Dave saying, "get a room", to which he replied, "grow up old man", Dave laughed as they all stepped onto the elevator.


	33. Chapter 33

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 33

The next month passed by fast as everybody was settling in nicely to their new jobs, Kerri was so excited to get to work side by side with her mom in the lair, mother and daughter made an awesome team in helping their superfriends solve cases. Penelope looked over at Kerri and said, "are you excited about your appointment today"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "I am momma but I'm also nervous".

Penelope put her hand on her daughters shoulder and said, "awwwww honey don't be nervous, everything is going to be great and hopefully my grandbabies will cooperate with you and we can find out the sexes of these two angels". Kerri rubbed her stomach and said, "I think that I'm carrying a girl and a boy momma, what do you think"?, Penelope hugged her daughter and said, "that's what I'm thinking to honey, I bet Henry wants a boy doesn't he"?, she shook her head and said, "the only thing he wants is a healthy baby with 10 fingers and 10 toes".

Penelope smiled and said, "Henry is a good man", he walked through the door and said, "thanks aunt P", she giggled and said, "anytime sweetpea", he then walked over and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "are you ready for your appointment"?, she stood up and sighed and said, "I am definitely ready to find out the sex of the babies, wellllllll that is if they cooperate with us today".

Henry rubbed her stomach and said, "this is your daddy and me and your mommy want you to pleaseee play nice today and let us find out if you are little boys or little girls". Penelope grinned and said, "orrrrr one of each", Henry laughed and said, "or one of each", they both hugged Penelope before making their way out the door and toward the elevator.

Once they stepped inside the elevator Kerri took a deep breath and said, "have I told you how much I love you today Mr. Reid"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I believe you have but I never get tired of hearing you say that you love me". She grinned and said, "I love you, I love you, I love you", when the elevator opened in the garage they were both laughing as they stepped off and headed toward their car.

About half an hour later they were sitting in the waiting room waiting for Kerris name to be called, it wasn't long before the doctor walked to the door and said, "Kerri smiled as they got up and followed the doctor to an exam room. When they walked inside the doctor said, "I need you to lay down on the table and raise your shirt up above your stomach".

Kerri did what the doctor said and Henry smiled down at her as she raised her shirt up, the doctor said, "this gel is going to be cold so let me warn you again in advance". Kerri watched as the gel was squirted on her stomach, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhhh that's cold", Henry squeezed her hand gently as they watched the wand start moving across her stomach.

After a few minutes the room was filled with the sound of SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH, they got grinned as they looked at each other, the doctor said, "alright Kerri have you been having any problems since your last visit"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, no problems". Dr. Murray said, "that's good but you are 5 1/2 months along and with you carrying twins there is a high chance that you could deliver early".

She looked at the doctor and said, "how early"?, the doctor said, "different mothers are different, everything depends on when your babies want to come out and meet you". Henry said, "is it dangerous for Kerri to deliver early"?, the doctor said, "the longer we are able to keep the twins inside her the better it is for them but let's not worry about that until and if it happens", they nodded their heads in agreement.

Henry said, "but if she does go into labor early you have everything here to make sure that her and the babies get the best of everything that they could need right"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "yes, we have the best equipment here and when the time comes for Kerri to deliver everything will be done to make sure that they are all 3 safe, I promise".

Henry kissed Kerri on the lips as Dr. Murray said, "are you ready to find out the sex of the babies"?, they both nodded their heads yes as she turned the screen around showing the first baby. She said, "okayyyyyyy right here is the baby and do you see this right here"?, they nodded their heads yes and the doctor said, "this is your son".

Henry smiled and said, "ohhhhh baby did you hear that, we are having a son", she smiled up at him and said, "I heard my love, I heard", the doctor moved the wand to the other baby and said, "okay let's see if this little one is gonna cooperate with us today". They both watched as the other baby appeared on the screen and she said, "okay let's see hereeeee".

Dr. Murray smiled and said, "okayy this little bundle is a girl", Kerri grinned and said, "I knew it, I knew it", Henry laughed and said, "so we are having a boy and a girl"?, Dr. Murray smiled and said, "yes you are having one of each". He grinned as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 34

Henry wiped the gel of his wifes stomach and smiled happily as they were discussing future appointments, when they were finished he helped her to raise up and get off the table. Dr. Murray smiled and said, "everything seems to be going great so I will set you up and appointment for next month but like before if you have any complications get to the ER immediately", she nodded her head yes in agreement.

Henry pulled out his cell and sent a text and grinned before putting the phone back in his pocket, he thanked the doctor again as they headed out the door and walked up the hall. Kerri looked over at Henry as they were walking through the parking lot and said, "are you happy about babies"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I am more than excited, I can't wait to hold our little boy and girl in my arms".

Kerri said, "I saw you with your phone did you get called out on a case"?, he laughed and said, "no I sent a group text asking everybody to come over to the house for dinner". She squeezed her hand and said, "I love that idea, that way we can tell them all at once about the sex of the babies", he nodded his head as he opened the passenger side car door.

She sat down and buckled her belt and sighed happily as she put her hand on her stomach, she grinned when she felt the babies kick, when Henry sat down she put his hand on her stomach and when his face lit up when he felt one of them kick against his hand. She smiled and said, "feeling that little kick makes everything seem so real doesn't it Henry"?, he wiped his eyes and said, "it really does baby, it really does".

Kerri covered her mouth to try to hide a yawn but Henry smiled and said, "how about when we get home you lay down and take a nap until the gang gets there for dinner"?, she smiled and said, "I like the way you think Mr. Reid". He winked at her and said, "I knew you would beautiful", she laid her head back and relaxed as they pulled out into traffic.

Penelope walked over to her husband and said, "whatcha doin hotstuff"?, he turned around and wrapped his arms around her and said, "just sitting here thinking baby girl". She sat down in his lap and pressed her lips against his and said, "thinking about what my love"?, he said, "Dave, Hotch, Reid, Jamie, Tony and myself were talking about the nursery for the twins".

She smiled and said, "what about the nursery", he sighed and said, "we are going to surprise them by fixing the nursery but we need you girls to get them both out of the house for an afternoon, do you think you can do it"?, she crashed her lips to his and when they pulled apart she said, "I'm definitley the woman for the job", Derek laughed and said, "I know you are baby, I know you are".

Penelope winked at him and said, "how about I show you later just how much I am up for the job", he grinned and said, "I'll be looking forward to that baby girl". Reid walked into the room and said, "be looking forward to what"?, Derek said, "working on the nursery", he grinned and said, "me to but first we have to find out the sex of the babies".

Derek said, "well we are suppose to meet at Henry and Kerris for dinner so we will find out the sex of the babies then", Reid rubbed his hands together and said, "I'm thinking one of each". Penelope smiled and said, "that's what I was thinking to Spencer", Emily walked over and said, "what are you guys talking about over here"?, Penelope laughed and said, "we are talking about surprising Henry and Kerri with the nursery".

She smiled and said, "we are soooooooo gonna spoil those babies rotten", JJ laughed and said, "count it as done Em, count it as done", Penelope said, "well it's almost time for us to head over to casa Reid". Derek intertwined fingers with his baby girl and said, "allow my to escort you to the car goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course kind sir".

Reid leaned in and whispered, "I bet they are going to be late for the dinner", Derek said, "if I get my way pretty boy we will be", Penelope playfully slapped his chest and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I have a few ideas". Reid laughed and said, "see I told you they are going to be late", everybody laughed as they headed toward the elevators.

A few minutes later Henry smiled as there was a knock at the door, he stood aside and said, "come in everybody, come in", Penelope said, "where's Kerri"?,  
he motioned up the stairs and said, "she is taking a nap". Derek said, "is she feeling alright"?, he smiled and said, "she was just tired so I told her that she should lay down and rest until you guys got here".

Penelope said, "I think I will go and let her know that we're here", he smiled and said, "okay aunt P and let her know that the food will be here in a few minutes". Penelope smiled and said, "will do sweet pea", she then headed up the stairs and peeped through the door and couldn't help but smile as she saw her daughter trying to wake up.

She walked over and said, "everybody's downstairs princess and Henry said that the food will be here in a few minutes", she sat up on the side of the bed and said, "thanks momma". She then stood up and stretched before hugging Penelope, she smiled and said, "how about we head downstairs and I can let everybody know the sex of the babies".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "lead the way sweetie", they walked out of the door and down the stairs and when they got to the bottom Kerri said, "well are you all ready to find out the sex of the babies"?, in unison everybody said, "yesssssss". She laughed as she rubbed her stomach and said, "we're having a little boy and a little girl", the room was filled with I told you so's as there was a knock at the door.

Kerri said, "how about we make our way to the dining room"?, the food was delicious and as they ate their meal they all laughed and talked and had a great time. A few hours later Kerri and Henry were laying wrapped in each others arms talking about baby names, she looked up lovingly into his eyes and said, "I love you Henry".

He kissed her lips and said, "I love you to Kerri, he then slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "and daddy loves his little girl and little boy to", they both laughed and held each other until they fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 35

The next couple of months flew by as the team stayed busy with case after case, Kerri was working with Penelope in her lair so that they could double team all of the cases. Kerri yawned as she rubbed her now 7 1/2 month pregnant stomach and said, "take it easy in there kiddos mommas tired", Penelope said, "are you feeling ok sweetie"?, she smiled and said, "yeah momma I'm just tired that's all".

Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "I have a good idea since the team is on the way home how about tomorrow you, me, Henry, JJ, Em and the girls go out shopping"?, she smiled and said, "really momma"?, Penelope laughed and said, "yes really, you can help me pick out some things for the babies".

Kerri grinned and said, "I love that idea momma", Penelope said, "so do I princess, so do I", Kerri said, "I know that I see you everyday at work but it isn't the same and I feel like we never have any quality time anymore". Penelope laughed and said, "and after the twins are here you will have less and less time for a little while".

Penelope smiled when she looked down on the ID of her cell and saw "Hotstuff" flashing, she said, "what's happening hotstuff"?, he laughed and said, "have you and Kerri been watching 16 candles again"?, she looked at Kerri and laughed and said, "busteddddddd". Derek said, "I just wanted to let you ladies know that we are leaving the airstrip now heading back to the BAU to get you and my other baby girl".

Penelope smiled and said, "we'll be waiting on you guys at the elevator, be careful and we love you", Derek smiled and said, "we love you to goddess, now kiss my other baby girl and those grandbabies of ours and we'll see you soon". After the call ended Penelope said, "they are leaving the airstrip and that they will be here in a few minutes".

Kerri smiled and said, "how about we get the babies turned off and grab our things and head toward the elevator", Penelope kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "that is from your dad". She then rubbed Kerri on the stomach and said, "hello in there little ones, this is your grandma and that whacky grandpa of yours wants me to tell you that he lovesssssssss you both sooooo much".

Kerri put her hand on her stomach and laughed when she felt the babies kicking against her hand, she looked at Penelope and said, "it looks like they are wanting to meet their grandpa and grandma really soon". They then turned off the computers and grabbed their things and by the time they made it to the elevator Derek and Henry were walking off.

Derek kissed the top of Kerris head and then wrapped his arms around his wife, Penelope sighed happily when Derek pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you goddess". She smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", Henry kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "how are you three doing"?, Kerri yawned and said, "doing good my love, just tired".

Henry said, "how about I take my beautiful wife home and fix her some dinner and we can eat in front of the tv"?, she said, "that sounds like a great idea Henry". They all got on the elevator and Kerri said, "momma what time are we going out tomorrow"?, Penelope said, "I was hoping that we could go kinda early in the morning and make a day of it".

Kerri said, "does that mean that we can eat at Tabbys"?, Penelope laughed and said, "of course and then before we go home we can even get ice cream at that little stand by the fountain". Henry smiled and said, "well I guess that we will see you in the morning then auntie P"?, Penelope said, "just take care of my baby and grandbabies".

Henry smiled as they stepped off the elevator and said, "count on it", Derek and Penelope watched as Henry helped Kerri into the car and then go around to the other side of the car. Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "how about we veg out in front of the tv tonight goddess"?, she yawned and said, "I love the way you think handsome".

Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you so much baby girl", she winked at him and said, "I love you to my sexy chocolate tootsie roll". Derek laughed as they pulled out onto the road, the ride home didn't take long and soon they were vegging out on the couch and before the movie they were watching was half way over they were sleeping peacefully in each others arms.

The next morning Penelope woke up and leaned over and kissed Derek on the neck and said, "wakey wakey my chocolate stud", he grinned and said, "keep talking like that and that nursery isn't gonna get done". She laughed and said, "I'll keep the kids out as long as I can my love", he smiled and said, "the guys are going to meet me at Henry and Kerri's at 10:00".

Penelope kissed his lips passionately and said, "be good handsome", he winked at her and said, "I can't make any promises goddess", she got up and he growled as he watched her naked body walk over to the closet to get some clothes. She looked over her shoulder and said, "now now be good handsome, we don't have time for that".

He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I'll miss you baby girl", she laughed and said, "you better". She turned around and kissed his lips gently before heading into the bathroom to get dressed and a few minutes later she was making her way over to pick up Kerri and Henry.

About an hour later Derek pulled up in front of Henry and Kerri's and smiled when he saw everybody waiting, he got out of his car and said, "are we ready to do this"?, everybody laughed as they walked up on the porch and headed inside to start work on the nursery for Kerri and Henry.


	36. Chapter 36

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 36

Kerri and Henry were walking through the store in total amazement on how much stuff a baby needed, Penelope grinned and said, "don't worry honey you two are going to be fine, it's just a little overwhelming when you see all the baby stuff in the store". Kerri took a deep breath and said, "I hope you're right momma".

Emily said, "PG is right, you two are going to be great parents", Henry smiled and said, "were you nervous aunt Em when Jack and the other babies were born"?, she walked over to him and said, "honey I was a nervous wreck but when they put Jack in my arms and I looked down at his little beautiful face I realized that all the worrying was for nothing".

Kerri smiled and said, "what about you auntie JJ"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhhh yeah I was definitely nervous and it didn't help that Spence constantly hovered over me". Henry laughed and said, "dad did that"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "when I was pregnant with you he would have carried me around all the time if I would have let him".

Henry laughed and said, "well I do hover but I don't think I'm that bad", Kerri kissed him on the cheek and said, "Henry just doesn't want me to overdo and get to tired". Penelope said, "your daddy was the same way when I was pregnant with all of you kids but even moreso with you Kerri", she grinned and said, "why more with me"?, she said, "that's easy, you were his first little baby girl", she grinned as her handsome husband wrapped his arm around her waist.

Emily smiled at JJ and Penelope and said, "they are going to be great parents", they nodded their heads in agreement as they followed the proud parents to be through the store. JJ leaned in and whispered, "I wonder how the nursery is going"?, Penelope said, "well Derek is suppose to text me when they are through but so far nadda".

Mia smiled and said, "ohhhhh guys look at this", she held up a pink onesie that said, "GRANDMA'S ANGEL", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh we are so getting that for the little one". Jaz laughed as she held up a pair of blue booties and said, "awwwww look how tiny", Henry said, "it's hard to believe that soon we are going to have two little angels to love", everybody smiled as they headed toward the blankets.

Derek stood back and looked at the wall paper and said, "I think it looks good, what about you Jamie"?, he nodded his head and said, "the teddybears look so cute dad, sis is gonna love it". Reid said, "I love the wall paper it just looks so sweet", Tony said, "okay me and Dave have the changing tables all finished".

Derek looked over his shoulder and saw Hotch just putting the mobile on the second crib and said, "it won't be to much longer and then I can send baby girl a text letting her know it's all done". The day had flown by it seemed like they had just started on the nursery and in a few minutes they would have everything finished and ready for the babies.

Hotch smiled and said, "how do the closets look"?, Derek smiled and said, "looking good, they aren't gonna know what to think about all the stuff we have in here already". Derek smiled and said, "I just love the mobiles over the cribs", Jamie said, "my friend Adam found them for me online", Reid said, "they are adorable", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they went to work again so they could get the nursery finished.

Kerri smiled as she took a bite of her ice cream, ahhhhhh this was a great day wasn't it momma, we got so much done, had a great lunch and now we are getting ice cream". Penelope sighed happily and said, "it has been a great day honey, we all got to spend the day together. Mia took a lick off her cone and said,  
"they always have the best rocky road ice cream here".

Jaz grinned and said, "the strawberry is better", JJ and Emily laughed and said, "butter pecan", Penelope laughed and said, "now now girls everybody knows that chocolate is the best", JJ and Emily laughed as they took a bite of their ice cream. Penelope pulled her cell out of her purse and smiled when she saw the text from Derek letting her know that the nursery was finished.

After everybody finished their ice cream Kerri stood up and grabbed her stomach and said, "wowwwww", Henry said, "are you alright"?, she smiled and said,  
"I'm fine honey, the babies are very active today". Penelope gently rubbed Kerri's stomach and said, "it must be all the excitement of the shopping and then that awesome food and this delicious ice cream".

Henry said, "how about we get you home and you can lay down and take a nap"?, she kissed his cheek and said, "a nap sounds like a good idea, I'm completely exhausted". They all headed toward the car as Penelope winked at JJ and Emily and mouthed the words, "it's finished", the grinned as they got into the car and buckled up.

Kerri had been having cramps since lunch but didn't say anything because she was having such a good time with everybody, she hoped that laying down and getting a nap will make her feel better. A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of their house, Kerri laughed and said, "what's everybody doing here, is something wrong"?, Penelope laughed and said, "no they know how we are when we go shopping and they are probably just here to help us pack all that stuff inside".

Derek walked over and kissed the top of her head and said, "how was the shopping princess"?, Kerri sighed happily and said, "it was amazing daddy, we were able to get sooooooo much stuff". He said, "how about we carry this stuff inside while you guys head on in"?, she nodded and said, "thanks daddy, that sounds like a great idea".

Henry intertwined fingers with her as they headed inside, everybody grabbed a few bags so that they could get everything inside so they could show them the nursery. Kerri sighed happily and said, "well I'm going to go up and put the things away", Penelope grinned and said, "come on honey we'll all help so it won't take so long".

They all helped with the bags as Kerri and Henry headed up the stairs, Kerri was laughing and talking and then she opened the door and couldn't believe what she saw.


	37. Chapter 37

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 37

She stepped inside and said, "ohhhhhh my god this is beautiful but how", Derek walked into the room and said, "surprise baby girl", she hugged him tight and said, "ohhhhhh daddy I love it". He kissed the top of her head and said, "we all wanted to do this for you", she walked around hugging everybody and thanking them.

Both Kerri and Henry walked around the beautiful nursery looking at everything, she gently rubbed the padding on the cribs as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. Henry smiled as he looked around the room at all the hard work, he said, "this is amazing guys, we love it and the twins will love it to", he then walked over and looked at the rocking chairs sitting in front of the window.

Kerri looked at the rocking chairs and said, "ohhhhhh momma I can't take these", she laughed and said, "oh yes you can", she said, "but momma you use to rock me in this when I was a baby". Penelope hugged her and said, "that is exactly why your father and I want you and Henry to have the chairs to rock those two angels in when they arrive".

She wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "I love you momma", Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to baby girl, I always have and I always, always will". She grabbed her stomach and Penelope said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at her mom and said, "I think you all got the nursery done just in time".

Henry and Derek walked over and Henry said, "why's that"?, she said, "I think my water just broke", they looked down at the floor at the puddle of liquid laying between her feet. Henry said, "oh my god what do we do, I know we've trained for this but right now my mind is totally blank", Penelope said, "it's ok Henry, you go grab her bag and we will get her down to the door".

Mia and Jaz ran over to her and Mia said, "are you ready chica"?, she smiled and said, "I hope so becuase ready or not here they come", Penelope looked at the girls and said, "why don't the two of you help her change into another outfit while we call the doctor and let her know that Kerri's water has broke and that we will be on the way soon.

Jaz and Mia each took an arm and helped their friend into her bedroom to change her clothes, Reid laughed and said, "Henry reminds me a lot of me when JJ went into labor with him". Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "at least you were with JJ when she went into labor, I was in Florida on a damn case when Kerri was born".

Penelope kissed him gently on the lips and said, "come on grandpa let's get ready to meet the twins", he smiled and said, "alright grandma let's go", they intertwined their fingers as they headed downstairs to wait on Kerri and the girls. Emily sighed as Hotch wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck.

She said, "it looks like we are going to have two new additions to our family soon", he smiled and said, "it sure does Em, it makes me remember when you went into labor with Jack". She put her hands on his and said, "ohhhh the memories, it seems like only yesterday that we found out that I was pregnant with him and now", Hotch said, "and now he is a grown man", she nodded her head.

Mia smiled at her friend and said, "how are you feeling girlie"?, she took a deep breath and said, "nervous, excited and happy", Mia hugged her and said,  
"I'm so happy for you and Henry". Jaz hugged them both and said, "soon we are going to have two more people to love", Kerri smiled and said, "are you two ready to become aunts", they both nodded their heads yes as they intertwined their fingers with hers and led her out of the room and down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Henry ran over and said, "are you ready baby"?, she looked around the room at all the smiling faces and said, "I am moreeeeeee than ready". Penelope said, "we will be right behind you honey", Kerri waved at everybody and said, "I loved the nursery, thank you, thank you, thank you".

Derek grinned and said, "get to that hospital baby girl or you'll be delivering my grandbabies here in the living room floor" she laughed and said, "okay daddy, okay". Derek watched as his daughter was led to the car by her husband, he wrapped his arms around his wifes waist and said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, she sighed happily and said, "I do belive you have butttttttt you can tell me again".

He laughed and said, "I love you like midnight loves the moon", he then sighed happily and held out his hand and said, "are you ready to go and meet our grandbabies"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way".


	38. Chapter 38

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 38

Kerri was taken straight back into a room with Henry right by her side, she was quickly hooked up to heart and fetal monitors, the doctor looked at her and said, "how far apart are the contractions Kerri"?, she squeezed Henrys hand and said, "they are about 5 minutes apart". The doctor said, "your blood pressure is elevated but that is normal during labor".

Henry said, "how are the babies doing"?, the doctor looked at the fetal monitor and saw that they heart rates were around 160 and said, "they are doing good right now". She looked at Kerri and said, "I'm going to check and see how far along you are dialated", she nodded her head and watched as the doctor raised up the sheet and said, "you are almost completely dilated".

She said, "we are going to be moving you to a delivery room in just a couple of minutes", she picked up the chart to write her vitals down and that is when the fetal monitors started going crazy. Kerri looked up and said, "what's happening, are the babies alright"?, she looked at the monitor and said, "the twins are in distress, they heartrates are dropping".

Henry said, "what are you going to do"?, she looked at the nurses and said, "I need the OR ready for a C-Section", the nurse nodded her head as she ran over to the phone. She looked at Kerri and said, "we are going to take you up and do a C-Section, the babies aren't going to wait for a natural delivery,  
is that alright with you"?, she nodded her head and said, "do what you have to do but please save my babies".

Kerri's heart monitor started beeping and she collapsed against the pillows, the doctor said, "Henry I need you to step out for just a minute", he said,  
"I want to stay". The nurses led him to the door and he stepped out into the hall and saw Penelope and Derek walking toward him, Penelope said, "what's wrong Henry, why aren't you in there with Kerri"?, he looked up and had tears streaming down his face.

Penelopes heart dropped and she said, "nooooo noooo please don't tell that somethings happened to them"?, he said, "Kerri started having something like a seizure and the twins are in distress and they are taking her up to do a C-Section". Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "they are all going to be alright baby girl, I promise".

The doctor ran out into the hallway and said, "Kerri had a seizure but she is doing better but the twins heart rates aren't getting any better so we are taking her up right now to OR". Henry said, "I need to be with her", the doctor nodded her head and said, "of course you can go, she is asking for you right now".

Henry said, "I'll come back as soon as I can and let you know how everything is going", Derek said, "tell her we love her", he said, "I will uncle Derek,  
I promise". They then watched as he walked into the room and then a few minutes later watched helplessly as their daughter was wheeled by then to go to the OR.

Derek held her close to him as they headed out into the waiting room, JJ, Emily, Mia and Jaz ran over and Derek and Penelope filled them in on what was happening". Jamie walked over to Derek and said, "tell me she's going to be alright, please", he put his hands on Jamies shoulder and said, "your sister is a fighter and she is going to be fine and so are the babies".

Penelope was led over to sit down by her hotstuff and Dave said, "she's going to be fine kitten, she's strong like you", she wiped her eyes and said, "I hope so Dave, I can't lose my baby". Fran hugged her and said, "Dave's right honey, look at how much she has fought through and she is doing great and this isn't going to be any different",

Emily got down on her knees in front of Penelope and said, "don't give up on her PG, she needs all of us fighting for her", Penelope said, "I'm not going give up on my baby, not ever". Mia sat down beside Jamie and intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you Jamie", he looked up at her and said, "I love you to Mia and I don't know what I would do without you".

She laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I'm not going anywhere Jamie, I promise", he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for Kerri and the twins. Derek got up and walked over to the window and said, "dad please watch over my baby, I can't lose her or those grandbabies".

Fran laid her hand on his shoulder and said, "honey you don't have to ask your dad to watch over all of your kids since the day they were born", he took a deep breath and said, "I just wish dad could be here with us momma, I wish that he could have seen Kerri, Jamie, Haley and Hannah". Fran smiled up at him and said, "honey he has seen them all everyday and I can tell you one thing and that is that he is so so very proud of you and all of your babies".

Meanwhile in the OR Kerri was squeezing Henrys hand as the doctor came into the room, she walked over to Kerri and said, "I can have the first baby out in less than a minute Kerri and the second a few seconds after that". She said, "please just save my babies, please doctor", she nodded her head as she got between her feet and raised the sheet.

Kerri looked at Henry and said, "I love you Henry", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you to Kerri, you are the love of my life". She closed her eyes and said, "please make sure that they save the babies" and then his heart dropped when Kerri's heart monitor flatlined and the room was filled with Henrys screams as the room quickly filled with doctors all working feverishly to save Kerri and the twins


	39. Chapter 39

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 39

While Henry was pacing back and forth across the hall the doctors were working feverishly to save Kerri and the babies, the doctor quickly cut open her stomach and pulled out baby girl Reid first followed quickly by baby boy Reid. After the babies were taken over to the incubators the doctors worked very quickly to stabilize her.

The doctors then charged the defibillator to 200 and a few seconds later Kerri was shocked for the first time, after they got no response the defibillator was charged to 300 and a few seconds later Kerri's lifeless body jumped up off the table. When the doctor checked after the second shock she smiled and said, "alright we have her back, let's get her sewed up and in recovery".

Henry practically ran over to the door when he saw one of the doctors walking over to him, he said, "please tell me that they are all alright", she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "it was touch and go with Kerri for a few minutes but we were able to get her heart started and the twins are both doing great".

He smiled and said, "ohhhhhh thank God, when can I see them"?, she grinned and said, "Kerri is in recovery right now but when she wakes up you can see her but I can let you take a peak at the babies". Henry followed the doctor down the hall and into the nursery, he felt his heart beating faster and faster when he looked down into the incubators as the beautiful angels that were sleeping.

He swallowed hard and said, "are are are they going to be alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "they are going to be fine, your daughter weighed in at a little over 5 pounds while your son was almost 6 pounds". Henry reached down and gently touched his daughter and son before he was told that when Kerri woke up the babies would be brought into the room so that the family could see them.

He said, "ohhhhhh I totally forgot about our famalies, would it be okay if I snapped a few pictures of the babies for everybody"?, she laughed and said, "of course". He quickly snapped several pictures before saying, "how long before I can see my wife"?, the doctor looked at her watch and said, "probably around an hour or more".

Henry smiled at the twins one final time before they were wheeled over to the other part of the nursery to be cleaned up and ready for when their momma woke up. He took a deep breath and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much for everything you did to help my wife and babies", she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "you are very welcome and congratulations on the twins, they are beautiful".

He grinned at her and said, "I think they both look like Kerri", she smiled at him and said, "I can see both of you in them", she then turned and headed toward the desk to start on paperwork. Henry looked down at the pictures of his babies as he headed back through to the waiting room for the very anxious family that was waiting on news of Kerri and the babies.

Penelope looked up and saw Henry walking toward them and she met him and said, "please tell me that they are all alright"?, he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Kerri took a seizure and then her heart stopped but they were able to stabilize her and she is in recovery right now but we can see her in about an hour".

Derek said, "and the babies"?, he pulled out his cell and smiled and said, "they are amazing", Penelope smiled as she flipped through the pictures, she looked up at Derek and said, "ohhhhhhh handsome, they are gorgeous". Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhh look how tiny they are", Henry said, "our daughter weighed in at a little over 5 pounds and our son weighed almost 6 pounds".

When Henry looked up he was surrounded by his family who were all smiling as they looked at the pictures of the babies, Reid said, "how are you holding up son"?, Henry said, "I was so scared dad, I was so afraid that I was going to lose her". Reid hugged his son and said, "your wife and babies are both fine Henry, you need to focus on that and not on how close you came to losing them", he nodded his head in agreement.

Emily smiled and said, "ohhhh they are both going to be heart breakers when they get older, just look at them", Hotch said, "looking at them reminds me of when all of ours were small". Emily laughed and said, "do you remember the first time you changed Jacks diaper"?, he blushed and nodded his head and said, "yeah the little booger peed in my face", everybody laughed.

Everybody sat and talked for a long time before a nurse walked over and said, "Mrs. Reid has been moved into maternity 200, if you will follow me I will show you to her room". They all happily followed the nurse up the hall and through the double doors, when they walked into the room they couldn't help but smile as they saw Kerri sitting up holding her babies in her arms.


	40. Chapter 40

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 40

Kerri looked up and smiled as she saw everybody walking into the room, Henry walked over beside her bed and kissed the top of her head and said, "how are you feeling?, she said, "sore, tired and happy, ohhhhh so happy". He kissed her lips and said, "you scared me again Mrs. Reid", she laughed and said, "I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to scare you, any of you".

Derek and Penelope walked over and hugged their daughter and kissed the top of their grandchildrens heads and Derek said, "ohhhhhh baby girl, they are both so beautiful". JJ and Reid walked over and JJ said, "ohhhhhh they are gorgeous", Kerri looked up at her parents and said, "would you like to hold your beautiful grandaughter"?, they nodded their head and Penelope said, "we would love to".

She handed the baby over to Penelope and said, "here you go sweetie, this is your grandma Penelope", Henry looked at his parents and said, "and would you like to hold your grandson"?, with tears streaming down her face JJ said, "of course we would". Henry grinned as he put his son in loving arms that of his grandparents.

Kerri sighed happily when Henry sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "the doctors said that you took a seizure"?, she nodded her head and said, "that's what they told me to but I don't remember it, I don't remember anything after I asked you to make sure that they saved the twins".

Everybody else gathered close and smiled down as they looked at the beautiful babies, Emily said, "awwwww look at her, she looks just like Kerri did when she was a baby". Hotch grinned and said, "and he looks like a miniature version of his daddy", Henry smiled and said, "it's hard to believe that 24 hours ago the babies weren't here but now they are".

Dave said, "they grow up so fast to, one day you are holding them in your arms and then the next it seems like they are up running around asking for the keys to the car". Derek laughed and said, "ain't that the truth", Fran said, "you and Henry have two beautiful babies here honey", Kerri looked up at her and smiled and said, "thank you Nana".

Derek looked down at the beautiful bundle in his arms and said, "so do you have names picked out for them yet"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said,  
"yes we do". Everybody stood there waiting patiently for the happy couple to tell them what the babies names were, Kerri looked at Henry then around the room.

She opened her mouth and said, "everybody let us introduce you to Michelle Maria and Michael Daniel Reid", the grandparents all four looked at her and smiled as they looked down into the faces of their name sakes. Reid said, "your mother and I are honored that you gave the twins our middle names", Derek looked at his daughter and said, "awwww honey we to are honored that you named these beautiful angels after us".

She smiled and said, "we couldn't think of stronger people to name them after than their grandparents", she then looked at Mia and said, "Mia, we would love it if you and Jamie would be Michelles Godparents". They looked at each other and then at Kerri and Henry and in unison said, "we would love to", she then looked at Jaz and said, "Jaz we were hoping that you and Tony would be Michaels Godparents"?, they both smiled and nodded their heads and Jaz said,  
"we would love to".

Derek looked down into his arms and said, "welcome to the clan Michelle Maria and Michael Daniel Reid", both babies started moving around in the arms of their grandparents. JJ looked at her son and daughter in law and said, "now you know that we are going to spoil these babies rotten right"?, Henry kissed Kerri on the top of the head and said, "there wasn't a doubt momma, not one".

The proud parents watched as everybody in the room got a chance to hold the babies, she laid her head down on Henrys shoulder and closed her eyes, a few minutes later Penelope noticed that her daughter hadn't said anything so she glanced down and smiled seeing that her daughter was peacefully sleeping on her husbands shoulder.

JJ smiled and whispered, "we think that we're all going to go, you and Kerri have had a long day and you are both exhausted", Penelope and Derek gently kissed Kerri on the top of the head and whispered, "I love you" before following everybody out of the room. Henry gently laid his beautiful wife down and covered her up and kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you Kerri Reid", he then walked over and looked down in the basinettes at he sleeping bundles of joy.

Henry gently pulled the babies closer to him before he sat down on the couch, he got comfortable and watched over his family as they all slept, after almost an hour he closed his eyes and joined them in peaceful slumber.


	41. Chapter 41

Vegas Nightmare-Ch 41

Epilogue-2 years later

Mia smiled happily as she straightened out her dress, she was finally marrying the love of her life Jamie Morgan, she smiled as memories of how he proposed came back to her mind. She could see herself walking out onto her balcony and looking down at her parents yard and seeing will you marry me Mia in rose petals on the grass.

Kerri and Jaz smiled as they had called her name several times, she said, "ohhhhh sorry girlies, I was thinking about how Jamie proposed", Kerri laughed and said, "I didn't think my baby brother was ever gonna pull his head out of his ass and propose". Jaz rubbed her growing stomach and said, "you look so beautiful Mia".

Mia turned and rubbed the stomach of her friend and said, "when is this little one due"?, Jaz laughed and said, "don't worry we still have 6 weeks so we are in good shape". Kerri said, "how is married life with Tony treating you"?, she said, "we couldn't be happier", Mia said, "I can't believe that you two have already been married a year".

Jaz laughed and said, "yeah tell me about it, it feels like it was yesterday that we were here for my wedding", Kerri smiled and said, "Henry dressed the twins today and they look adorable", she pulled out her cell and showed them the pictures and they couldn't help but smile at the adorable twins and how they looked in their little outfits.

There was a knock at the door and Jaz walked over and opened it and smiled when she saw their moms standing there, they walked in and JJ said, "ohhhhhh baby, you look beautiful". She smiled and said, "thank you momma", she looked at Penelope and Emily and said, "what do you two think"?, Penelope said, "ohhh you look like a princess".

Emily sighed happily and said, "you look like a fairy princess from a fairy tale", Penelope looked down at her watch and said, "it's almost time honey are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am but how is Jamie"?, Penelope laughed and said, "Derek is with him now trying to remind him how to walk and to breathe".

Derek put his hand on his sons shoulder and said, "take it easy son, you are going to be fine, in a few minutes you will be married to the most amazing young woman". He took a deep breath and said, "I'm so nervous, what if she's changed her mind, what if", Derek said, "son she hasn't changed her mind, she loves you adn still wants to marry you".

Jamie said, "how do you know that dad"?, he said, "son the day I married your mom I was saying and doing the same things you are doing now", he laughed and said, "really"?, Derek grinned and said, "yes really". Jamie looked down at his watch and said, "it's almost time, what if I forget my vows"?, Derek said, "son the minute you see your beautiful bride everything is gonna fall into place, trust me".

Derek said, "it's time for us to make our way toward the front of the church", they walked toward the door and ran into Henry, Jamie said, "man where have you been"?, he said, "I had to go get this"?, he reached out and put the flower on his tux and said, "there now you look perfect, are you ready to marry your lady love"?, Jamie looked at him and said, "I am and please don't let me forget what to do when we get to the front of the church".

Henry put his hand on Jamies shoulder and said, "don't worry, Tony and I won't let you down man, we've got your back", he grinned as the three of them slowly made their way out to the front of the church. Mia took a deep breath as there was a knock at the door, Kerri opened the door and said, "come on in uncle Spence".

Reid walked over and said, "ohhhhh baby you look like a princess", Mia said, "thank you daddy", Reid held out his arm and said, "are you ready to finally get married"?, she took a breath and said, "I soooooo am". Penelope, Emily and JJ hugged her and quickly made their way out of the room and to their seats at the front of the church.  
i Reid smiled as the double doors opened and Kerri and Jaz made their way toward the front of the church, he looked at his daughter and said, "you look so amazing honey". She smiled at him and said, "thank you daddy", he said, "are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "lead the way daddy", he took a deep breath as they made their way slowly to the front of the church.

When they got to the front he put Mias hand in Jamies and then walked over and sat down beside JJ and put her hand in his, JJ gently squeezed Reids hand as the minister said, "Mia and Jamie want to thank everybody for being here with them today to share in their joy". He then looked around and said, "who gives this woman in marriage to this man"?, Reid said, "her mother and I do".

The church was filled with their family and friends as the minister said a prayer over their wedding asking for only joy, love and happiness for them in their lives together. He then asked for the rings, Henry and Kerri reached the minister the rings and smiled as the minister said, "I understand that you wish to recite your own vows"?, they looked at each other and then him and said, "yes sir".

He handed the ring to Jamie and said, "put the ring on her finger and recite your vows", Jamie shakily put the ring on her finger and said, "Mia, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you are my best friend, my lover and today you become my wife and I have no trouble promising to you in front of our friends that I will love you forever".

Mia looked at the minister when he said, "put the ring on his finger and recite your vows to him", she slid the ring on his finger and said, Jamie, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". She smiled at him and said, "I vow to you in front of our family and friends that I will love you forever".

The minister said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two cannot be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace",  
after a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife", he looked at the happy couple and said, "Jamie you may now kiss your bride".

He raised her veil and leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jamie Morgan". They turned to face their family and friends and smiled as they were met with applause as they started up the aisle.

Their reception lasted late into the evening as the happy couples were dancing and holding each other close, Derek looked around the room at his beautiful family and smiled knowing that no matter what life threw at his family they would face it head on and they would face it like they do everything and that is together.

Jamie wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she kissed his lips and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", as they swayed across the floor they knew that they had all they wanted in their family and each other. Mia laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily as everybody danced the night away.


End file.
